we always find each other
by jehkovac
Summary: Minha primeira fict luby espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – I'll miss you

Luka's POV

Depois de correr contra o tempo para salvar o menino...conseguimos.Ele está se recuperando bem. Achei que ajudando ele tiraria esse vazio no peito, me sentiria melhor, me sentiria mais como medico...meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de alguém na sala dos médicos .

"Hey" Pessoa diz, fazendo meu coração acelerar um pouco. Não preciso me virar para saber quem é...a voz doce de Abby é inesquecível.

"Hey" me viro dando um sorriso tímido para ela.

"Você viu Carter por ai???"

Carter...sempre esteve entre mim e Abby.Não posso negar de que estou morrendo de ciúmes nesse momento, até com um pouco de raiva, mas esse sentimentos se vão quando percebo a preocupação em seu olhar.

"Ele estava aqui ainda pouco, está tudo bem??" Eu realmente me preocupo com ela. Mesmo não estando juntos eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar, de achar ela mais bonita a cada dia e de sentir sua falta em todos os minutos do dia. A única coisa q eu posso fazer é suspirar e estar do seu lado quando precisar.

Alguma coisa deve estar errada, porque depois de uma pausa ela muda de assunto.

"Eu escutei que o menino está se recuperando. Meus parabéns!" Ela me sorri olhando diretamente em meu olhos.

"Ah obrigada!" Sorrio de volta, mas meu sorriso se desfaz ao lembrar que não vou mais vê-la, que preciso contar para ela que estou indo embora.

"Então te vejo amanha"

"Na verdade...você não vai me ver por um bom tempo. Estou indo para o Congo" Vamos Luka,diga para ela q você a ama.

"O que???" Como é difícil me despedir dela.

"Eu saio amanha e então eu vou para o oeste da África."Falo olhando diretamente nos seus olhos e, acho que posso dizer, q também está sendo difícil para ela.

"Eu não sabia que você iria tão cedo" Sorrio para ela tentando passar um pouco de confiança, mas meu coração está se quebrando por dentro.

Nos abraçamos por alguns minutos, tento sentir o máximo de sua essência, seu perfume, sua pele macia encostando na minha, sua cabeça encostada no meu peito escutando meu coração bater...por mim não largaria ela nunca.Nos separamos e ela diz:

"Cuidado hein?! Se cuide por lá." Sentirei muito sua falta Abby, mas preciso preencher esse vazio dentro de mim.

"Tome conta de tudo por aqui hein?!" Depois de dizer isso saio, com lagrimas nos olhos por deixar o amor de minha vida para trás mais uma vez.

Goodbye My Lover (tradução) James Blunt 

Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?  
Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes  
desaprovarem?  
Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,  
sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha  
vencido  
Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito  
Tomei sua alma durante a noite  
Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí  
Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse  
Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.  
Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos  
E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando  
Meu coração estava cego por você  
Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.  
Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.  
Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.  
Eu estive viciado em você.

Refrão:  
Adeus meu Amor.  
Adeus minha amiga.  
Você tem sido a única  
Você tem sido a única para mim(bis)

Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,  
Você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos  
que você toma  
E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim  
Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser  
já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir  
Observei-a dormindo por um instante  
Eu seria o pai do seu filho  
Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você  
Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus  
Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem  
E eu te amo, juro que é verdade  
eu não posso viver sem você

Refrão

E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,  
Quando estou dormindo  
E eu irei aguentar minha alma no tempo,  
Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés

Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio  
Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's POV – The heart speaks louder than mind

Carter voltou hoje da África, quando chegou foi direto para minha casa. Pedi para ele ir embora e deixar as chaves comigo, afinal nem coragem de me dizer que ia embora ele teve. Não posso negar que senti falta dele aqui, ele é um ótimo amigo. Amigo, porque que quando eu penso nele é essa palavra q vem na minha mente?? Eu acho que nosso relacionamento foi mais pela amizade do que por outra coisa.

Fui para o hospital sabendo que seria um longo dia, já que John também estaria de plantão. Cheguei um pouco atrasada como de costume. Ao chegar ao hospital fui direto a procura de Susan, tinha que lhe contar o que havia acontecido.

"Ele veio do aeroporto direto para sua casa, isso deve significar alguma coisa." Susan falava depois de ouvir o que havia acontecido.

"O que?" Eu perguntei não muito convencida.

"Ah, não sei...mas quem sabe ele não possa te recompensar depois?"

"Me recompensar? Como??" Essa Sue doida, o que será que ela tem em mente?

"Flores, um bom jantar, e se você estiver realmente com raiva – jóias." Eu olho para ela como se ela fosse doida.

"Eu bem que to precisando de um radio novo para meu carro" Sorri da cara de desaprovação de Susan

"Você é muito romântica Abby!" Eu rio e vejo Carter passando. É melhor eu conversar com ele, afinal de contas uma hora nós temos que conversar.

"John, será que a gente pode conversar?" Pergunto meio incerta da resposta dele.

"Claro, Jerry estou no meu intervalo. Abby vamos lá fora tomar um café" A reação dele foi melhor do que eu esperava.

Saímos pela porta das ambulâncias e vamos até o Doc Magoo's sem falarmos nada. Na volta eu resolvo abrir um diálogo.

"E então, como foi na África?" Olho para ele esperando que ele fale alguma coisa.

"Hum...inesquecível. Incrível e horripilante. Pessoas estão sofrendo. E eu posso ajudá-los. Eles precisam de mim."Ele fala isso tudo sem nem olhar para mim, tem sido assim nossa relação.

"Onde está Luka?" Estou preocupada com ele, não dá noticias há muito tempo e eu sei que lá é muito perigoso.

"Não se preocupe Luka está muito bem lá..." Carter se vira olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Pega minha mão me fazendo sentar no banco q estávamos próximos. "Abby, primeiramente eu quero me desculpar por ir embora para África sem nem ao menos me despedir, mas eu precisava de um tempo para pensar em mim, em nós, na minha vida..." Ele larga minha mão e olha para frente. "Nesse tempo que eu estive na África me mudou em modos que eu nunca imaginei. Isso colocou tudo em perspectiva. Country, a morte da vovó, eu e você." Carter faz uma pausa antes de continuar. "Quando eu penso no nosso ultimo ano juntos, tudo aparece confuso, desnorteado. Eu acho que em algum ponto você se convenceu de que eu era o cara certo para você, talvez achasse que era mais estável. Talvez por estar ferida, por querer completar o buraco que Luka deixou, mas que no final de contas eu sabia, e você também, que eu nunca ocuparia esse lugar.

"John..." Eu tento dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras de Carter de uma certa forma mexeram comigo. Porque no fundo eu sei que ele está certo.

"Não diga nada, apenas pense no que eu disse. Abby eu te admiro muito e sua amizade é muito importante para mim" Depois de falar isso Carter se levanta e antes de entrar no hospital vira e fala:

"Quando eu disse que o Luka estava muito bem lá eu não sei se estou certo. Ele está com uma garota lá...Gillian...mas a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou quando eu cheguei lá foi como você estava." Com isso ele se vira e entra no hospital.

Começaram a se passar na minha mente, todos as palavras de John. Imagens de minha vida...a primeira vez que beijei Luka, nesse mesmo banco q estou sentada agora, nossa primeira noite juntos. Ao lembrar disso, instantaneamente aparece um sorriso no meu rosto, eu nunca deixei de te amar Luka, me desculpe. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando estes foram interrompidos por alguém me chamando.

"Abby" Olhei para Chunny, que me chamava, ainda meio perdida em meus pensamentos. "Ligaram da África...o Luka ele está...o Luka morreu Abby" Ao escutar isso, meu coração parou de bater, eu não podia fazer mais nada, nunca mais veria aquele lindo sorriso que me conquistou, não poderia dizer que o amava. A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar pela perda de um amigo, pela perda de um amor...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Only you can make me smile

Abby's POV

Já se passaram 2 dias desde que John foi à busca do corpo de Luka, dias nos quais chorei a noite como uma menininha. Estava me preparando para ir para o trabalho, onde não apareço por 2 dias, lá tem muitas lembranças, quando meu telefone começa a tocar.

"Alô" Era uma ligação internacional. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto ouço a ligação sendo completada.

"Abby?" Era a voz de Carter.

"John?! Como é bom escutar sua voz!" Eu realmente estava feliz de ele estar bem, mas meu peito ainda estava doendo muito de saber que quando ele estivesse de volta seria para o enterro de Luka. Lágrimas de tristeza escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto falava e minha voz ficava mais baixa, quase um sussurro. "Como vai a busca?"

"Abby eu preciso que você me faça um favor..." O que será que ele quer?

"Claro, pode falar."

"Preciso que você avise no hospital que vamos chegar no aeroporto daqui á umas 3 horas, e eu preciso de uma ambulância aqui para irmos ao country o mais rápido possível."

"Ambulância? Carter, está tudo bem ai?" Agora comecei e me preocupar, o que será que aconteceu com John?

"Está tudo ótimo Abby, encontramos Luka ainda vivo aqui, mas ele está com malária, por isso a ambulância." Eu ouvi direito?? Luka...ele não...

"Espere um segundo, Luka está vivo?" Tinha que ter certeza.

"Aham, nós o achamos uma pequena aldeia depois de fazermos um acordo com os Mai-Mai." Agora um sorriso aparecia automaticamente em meu rosto e as lagrimas não eram mais de tristeza e sim de felicidade e esperança. "Tenho que desligar agora, falo com você daqui a algumas horas." Abby estava parada com o telefone ainda no ouvido, ouvindo sua respiração acelerando enquanto que organizava a mistura de sentimentos.

Quando percebi que John já tinha desligado, já haviam se passado alguns longos minutos, nos quais se formou em meus lábios um enorme sorriso e meu coração começou a bater a mil. Larguei o telefone de qualquer jeito, peguei meu casaco e parti em dispara para o hospital.

Cheguei ainda sem fôlego, com o coração acelerado e um sorriso que cismava em ficar no meu rosto. Atravessei a porta das ambulâncias correndo e acabei dando um esbarram em Pratt que estava na triagem, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Jerry, onde está Weaver?" Jerry me olhou assustado, afinal eu estava um caco. Olheiras enormes que se formaram nesses dois dias nos quais Luka estava "morto"(por não dormir e de tanto chorar), meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado da corrida até o hospital, enfim minha aparência não era das melhores.

"Ela está na sala dela, mas porque toda essa..." Não o deixei terminar a frase, fui direto ate o elevador e apertei o botão. 3 segundos depois eu já estava subindo a escada, não estava com paciência e nem cabeça para esperar a droga do elevador, eu só queria resolver logo as coisas para poder ver o Luka e poder abraça-lo, dizer que eu ainda o amo.

Still On My Brain (tradução) Justin Timberlake 

Composição: Justin Timberlake

Justin Timberlake - Still On My Brain (tradução)  
by Justin Timberlake

Traducao de Still on my brain - Justin Timberlake

Continua no meu cerebro - Justin Timberlake

Dias bonitos se foram ha tempos  
Eu nao pareco estar respirando  
Sinto como isso nao aconteceu por tao longo  
Desde que voce me deixou

Agora eu posso tentar agir realmente forte  
Mas eu e voce ambos sabem  
Eu continuo pensando em voce daquele jeito  
E voce deveria saber disso

As bonitas luzes, as noites de estrela-cadente  
Elas nao significam nada  
Porque voce era minha estrela  
Entao isso nao parece certo  
Sem voce aqui comigo

Agora eu posso tentar agir realmente forte  
Mas eu e voce ambos sabem  
E dificil pra mim dizer  
Voce era minha alma

Agora eu poderia dizer que eu nao te amo mais  
E eu poderia dizer que eu fechei a porta para o nosso amor  
E eu poderia lhe dizer que eu sinto que e tempo para nos ir para  
caminhos diferentes  
Mas baby eu nao poderia ser o mesmo  
Porque garota seu amor continua no meu cerebro

Agora quando voce esta apaixonada  
Leva tempo para curar  
Quando alguem quebrou seu coracao  
E mudou apenas como voce se sente

Garota eu pensei nisso voce nunca deveria ter feito o que voce  
fez dessa maneira  
Mas mesmo depois de tudo eu continuo penando em voce dessa  
maneira

Agora eu poderia dizer que eu nao te amo mais  
(Eu poderia dizer isso, eu poderia dizer isso)  
E eu poderia dizer que eu fechei a porta para o nosso amor  
E eu poderia lhe dizer que eu sinto que e tempo para nos ir para  
caminhos diferentes  
Mas baby eu nao poderia ser o mesmo  
Porque garota seu amor continua no meu cerebro

Agora o amor e um jogo  
Que ambos gostam de jogar  
Bem, irei vencer ou perder se eu for se eu ficar, yea  
Mesmo pensando que eu tento esconder meu coracao partido por  
dentro  
Garota voce me conhece por dentro e por fora  
Eu nao consigo tirar voce da minha mente

Agora eu poderia dizer que eu nao te amo mais  
(Eu poderia dizer isso, yea yea)  
E eu poderia dizer que eu fechei a porta para o nosso amor  
(Fechei a porta)  
E eu poderia lhe dizer que eu sinto que e tempo para nos ir para  
caminhos diferentes  
(Nao nao)  
Mas baby eu nao poderia ser o mesmo  
(Nao poderia ser o mesmo)  
Porque garota seu amor continua no meu cerebro  
(Continua no meu cerebro)

(la la la la la)


	4. Chapter 4

Milênios sem atualizar e agora 1 hora da manha jéssica finalmente termina e atualiza essa bodega.

Desculpe por não atualizar com freqüência, mas estou meio ocupada agora estudando para as provas de vestibular...

Anyway

Aki esta o update ...

Cápitulo 4 – Back Home

Abby's POV

Depois de tudo resolvido com Kerry fui ate a sala dos médicos dar um jeito na aparência. Prendi meu cabelo deixando apenas algumas mexas caindo no rosto e passei um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar um pouco as olheiras. Dez minutos mais tarde já estava na ambulância a caminho do aeroporto acompanhada do médico que faria o transporte. Meu coração batia a mil...não via a hora de encontrar com Luka.

Chegamos no aeroporto faltando meia hora para eles chegarem. Cada segundo que se passava parecia como se fossem horas, me deixando mais ansiosa e aflita ao mesmo tempo. O que eu vou dizer quando eu o vir? Como irei me sentir? Será que ele pensou em mim enquanto esteve lá? Muitas perguntas estavam sendo feitas em minha mente até que foram interrompidas pelo anúncio da chegada do avião de Luka. Meu Luka.

As portas do avião se abriram e lá estava ele, sentado na maca, com soro no braço, a barba estava um pouco grande a pele mais morena, estava com uma expressão cansada, mas não deixava de ser lindo!!! Sorrio ao o vê-lo olhando para mim, tinha um brilho em seu olhar que eu já não via a um tempo. Sorriu para mim e falou:

"Nossa uma enfermeira particular para mim?Não apenas qualquer enfermeira, mas a mais visada do hospital, que honra!!!" Meu sorriso só crescia com cada palavra, cada sorriso e cada olhar de Luka.

"É tão bom ver você!!" Fui até ele e lhe dei um abraço apertado, como senti falta de sentir aquele corpo tão perto do meu. "Na verdade era para eu estar de folga hoje, mas eu posso abrir uma exceção nesse caso" Termino essa frase dando uma piscadinha para ele.

"Você não precisa ser minha enfermeira...só preciso que você fique ao meu lado como a amiga que a considero" Luka sorri para mim e deita na maca para descansar.

"Hey John" Fiquei tão presa naqueles olhos azuis que nem falei com Carter. "como foi a viagem?"

Luka's POV

Eu estava deitado na cama de meu quarto no county, de repente a porta se abre e...

"Hey Hunk!!" Abby entrou no quarto usando aquela roupa de enfermeira a moda antiga ou como o pessoal chamou por aqui...enfermeira "safada".

"Hey..." Eu estava com o queixo quase atingindo o chão. Abby começou a vir em minha direção olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Sem nunca quebrar esse contato me beijou, um beijo apaixonado, como sentia saudade daqueles lábios nos meus, era como se todos os meus problemas sumissem num piscar de olhos. Ela se separa de mim e fala:

"hey Luka" Sento assustado na cama vedo Carter na minha frente. "Você estava sorrindo tanto enquanto dormia, bom sonhos?? " É devia ser um sonho mesmo porque nem aqui ela estava. Me sinto meio decepcionado, achei que ela estaria aqui. Quando abri a boca para responder Carter a porta do quarto se abre e um enorme sorriso aparece no meu rosto. Achei que estivesse no céu, aquilo só podia ser um anjo. Abby entrou no quarto com 3 copos de café nas mãos, um sorriso tímido mas lindo no rosto, os cabelos agora soltos caidos nos ombros um pouco enrolado, como se fossem cachinhos de anjos.

"Aham...um ótimo sonho" Sorrio para ela que se senta numa cadeira do outro lado de minha cama, foi ai que percebi...finalmente voltei para casa. Essa é minha casa. Perto de Abby.

Dear Friend (tradução) Nickelback 

Composição: Indisponível

Você está solitário  
E precisa de um amigo  
E os problemas parecem  
nunca acabar  
Apenas lembre-se de continuar com fé  
E o amor vai estar lá para iluminar o caminho

Sempre que você precisar de um amigo  
Eu vou estar aqui  
Você nunca estará sozinho de novo  
Então não tenha medo  
Mesmo que você esteja a milhas de distância  
Eu estou do seu lado  
Então você nunca ficará sozinho  
Amor fará isso direito

Quando as sombras se aproximarem  
E o seu espírito estiver diminuido  
Apenas lembre-se de que você não está sozinho  
E o amor estará lá  
Para guiá-lo para casa

Sempre que você precisar de um amigo  
Eu vou estar aqui  
Você nunca estará sozinho de novo  
Então não tenha medo  
Mesmo que você esteja a milhas de distância  
Eu estou do seu lado  
Então você nunca ficará sozinho  
Amor fará isso direito

Se você apenas acreditar em mim  
Eu vou amar você infinitamente  
Pegue minha mão  
Me leve para dentro do seu coração  
Eu estarei lá para sempre, baby  
Eu não vou ir embora  
Eu nunca vou ir embora

Sempre que você precisar de um amigo  
Eu vou estar aqui  
Você nunca estará sozinho de novo  
Então não tenha medo  
Mesmo que você esteja a milhas de distância  
Eu estou do seu lado  
Então você nunca ficará sozinho  
Amor fará isso direito


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Come what may I will love until my dying day

Abby's POV

Depois de conversarmos um pouco Carter foi para casa para descansar, me deixando sozinha com Luka, que estava dormindo profundamente. Como é bom tê-lo de volta, não que estejamos juntos, mas só saber que ele está bem, que está aqui perto de mim de novo é uma sensação incrível. OMG, como ele é lindo!!! Fiquei assistindo-o dormir até que acabei cochilando ao seu lado, segurando sua mão na minha, me sentindo mais protegida e feliz como nunca.

Luka's POV

Acordei me sentindo outro homem. Nossa eu precisava desse sono. Sono?? Quanto tempo será que eu dormi??? Quando vou me sentar na cama sinto alguém segurando minha mão. Olho para o lado e, quase que instantaneamente um enorme sorriso aparece no meu rosto quando vejo quem é. Abby. Ela tinha a cabeça encostada na beira da cama e sua mão segurando a minha. Nossa, como eu senti falta de tê-la perto de mim desse jeito.

Tento me sentar na cama sem acordá-la, mas não tive sucesso.

"Hey, você acordou." Ela fala sorrindo para mim ainda sonolenta. Como eu senti falta desse sorriso.

"Hey, desculpa por te acordar, não foi minha intenção." Falo retribuindo o sorriso.

"Nossa, já ta tarde, dormi demais." Ela fala se espreguiçando um pouco. Espera um segundo, a quanto tempo será que ela está aqui??

"A quanto tempo você está aqui?" Pergunto

"A quanto tempo você está aqui?" Ela fala sorrindo para mim. "Não queria que você ficasse sozinho. Carter foi para casa e disse que depois passa aqui para falar contigo." Ela levanta e vai andando ate a janela. Fica olhando por um tempo para lá até que recomeça a falar. "Você nos deu um grande susto. Quando tinham te dado como morto..." Houve uma pausa e eu pude ver uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto de Abby. "eu não sabia se ia agüentar perder você de novo, perder você para sempre." Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Ela não está com John? "Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de dizer nada do que eu vou...do que eu estou dizendo agora, mas não posso mais agüentar guardar isso só para mim." Ela não podia mas conter as lágrimas, se virou me encarando diretamente nos olhos. "Quando John voltou da África e ele me...nós...esclarecemos algumas coisas." Ela se senta novamente na cadeira ao meu lado, ainda sem quebrar o contato visual, e continua. "Percebemos que o nosso relacionamento já tinha acabado já um tempo e ele me falou uma coisa que só agora que você está aqui vejo que é verdade" Ela para de falar e começa a encarar o chão. Não estava entendo o que estava querendo me dizer.

"O que ele falou?" Pergunto tentando passar confiança para que ela prossiga.

"Ele falou...que por mais estável..ou por mais que parecêssemos felizes juntos...ele nunca iria ocupar seu lugar." Nesse momento ela voltou a me encarar. Depois de escutar essas palavras um sorriso aparece no meu rosto e sinto meus olhos ficarem marejados. Abro a boca para respondê-la quando a porta de meu quarto se abre e...

"LUKA!!!!!" Ao escutar meu nome olho para porta e vejo Gillian entrando rápido e me roubando um beijo profundo.

"Hum...Tenho que ir...passo para ver como você está mais tarde." Me separo de Gillian a tempo apenas de ver a porta se fechando.

"Abby..." Tento chamar, mas parece que ela não escutou. Por que isso agora??

Abby's POV

Saio do quarto com mais e mais lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que ele estava com ela, e mesmo assim tinha que me iludir me abrindo para ele para mais uma vez ver meu coração se despedaçar. Não posso mais continuar assim, não posso mais continuar aqui e vê-los juntos.

Limpo as lágrimas que cismam em descer pelo meu rosto e vou para a SDM, sem que ninguém me veja passando. Pego um pedaço de papel e caneta escrevo minhas palavras de despedida. Doía e muito escrever uma despedida para ele, mas tenho certeza de que dói menos do que vê-lo todos os dias, me apaixonar por ele todos os dias e não ter meu sentimento correspondido.

Termino de escrever o bilhete e caminho até o armário dele quando ouço alguém entrando na sala.

"Abby, como está Dr. Kovac?" Era Neela. "Ainda não pude vê-lo."

"Ele está bem Neela." Me viro para ela. Ela deve ter percebido meus olhos inchados, pois logo em seguida pergunta.

"Está tudo bem Abby?"

"Hum...Neela você pode entregar isso para o Luka quando for visitá-lo?" Lhe entrego o papel e saio da SDM sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

Neela fica parada ali com o papel na mão sem entender a reação de Abby ela mesma não foi entregar?? Alguns minutos depois Neela olha para o papel de novo e sai correndo em direção as escadas. Luka tinha que impedi-la.

"Luka,

Tudo que eu disse é verdade, mas não tenho direito algum disso, pode ficar tranquilo não te incomodarei mais. Estou saindo de Chicago.

Te amo, nunca deixei de te amar e nunca deixarei.

Sempre sua,

Abby

Come What May (tradução) Moulin Rouge 

Composição: Indisponível

Nunca imaginei  
Que eu pudesse me sentir assim  
Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes  
Quero desaparecer num beijo seu  
A cada dia eu te amo, mais e mais  
Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?  
Volte para mim e me perdoe por tudo.  
As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera  
Mas eu te amarei, até o fim da minha vida.

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.

De repente o mundo parece ser tão perfeito,  
De repente se move com tanta graça,  
De repente minha vida não parece perdida.  
E tudo gira em torno de você.  
Não há montanha tão alta,  
Nem rio tão extenso.  
Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado,  
Tempestades podem se formar  
E estrelas podem colidir  
Mas eu te amo, até o fim da minha vida.

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.

Oh, haja o que houver,  
Haja o que eu houver,  
Eu amarei você, eu amarei você  
De repente o mundo parece ser tão perfeito.

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.


	6. Chapter 6

Descupem a demora…mas to meio sem tempo...hehe

Agora em novembro começam minhas prova, então não sei quando voupoder atualizar...tentei faze-lo o mais rápido possível!!!

Bjosss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 6 – I only think of you.

Luka's POV

"Abby..." Tento chamar, mas parece que ela não escutou. Por que isso agora?? "Gillian...o que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunto agora sem meu sorriso, com um certo tom de raiva na voz.

"Nossa Luquinha, eu venho aqui preocupada com você e é assim que você me recebe." Ponho minha cabeça entre minhas mãos sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como agir.

"Desculpa Gillian...não é sua culpa...é que..." Agora a tristeza era evidente em sua voz. Coloco minha cabeça entre minhas mãos tentando esconder as lagrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto. "eu não quero...não posso perde-la de novo."

"Então aquela era de quem você me falou quando estávamos na África?" Gillian falava com uma certa magoa na voz. Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente e sem coragem de encará-la falo ainda com a cabeça baixa.

"Esperei tanto tempo para tê-la de volta nos meus braços e quando essa oportunidade chega..." Agora chorava que nem um menininho. Depois de tanto tempo com estes sentimentos presos no meu peito, pela primeira vez pude botá-los para fora e chorar. Gillian vem e me abraça tentando me confortar.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Me soltei dela e limpei as lágrimas e voltei a encarar minha mão. Gillian se levanta e vai até sua bolsa tirando dela o celular e me entregando-o. Olho para o celular estendido na minha frente e pela primeira vez encaro Gillian que, por sua vez, estava com os olhos marejados.

"Liga para ela! Se você a ama tanto assim você deveria lutar por ela, o que voe tem a perder?" Ela fala me encarando diretamente nos olhos me passando toda a confiança que preciso.

"Você está certa" Pego o celular de sua mão e começo a discar o numero tão comum para mim. "Obrigo Gillian" Sorrio para ela que retribui.

Abby's POV

Entreguei meu bilhete para Neela e sai correndo do hospital pegar meu carro e ir para casa, tinha que arrumar tudo, partiria hoje mesmo.

Lágrimas não cansam de descer pelo meu rosto, aquele beijo não saia da minha mente. Chego em minha casa, subo as escadas correndo direto para o quarto abrindo o armário e tirando minhas roupas de lá de dentro e botando-as numa mala. Precisava sair dali o mais cedo possível, tinha que esquecer Luka, doía muito ficar aqui agora que descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele. Arrumei quase tudo num tempo recorde e fui botando dentro do carro. Quando vou dar partida meu celular começa a tocar, vejo o número de Luka no visor e ignoro jogando meu celular no banco de trás do carro. Com isso parto com o carro e dirijo. Para onde?...não sei ao certo, só quero estar longe daqui.

Luka's POV

"Droga!!" Exclamo em frustração . "Ela não atende!O que eu vou fazer agora?" Estou perdido em meus pensamentos, sentimentos se confrontando, desespero, tristeza...não sei o que fazer.

"Luka, amanha eu posso falar com ela e explicar tudo, vai dar tudo certo."Gillian disse passando a mão pelo meu braço, na tentativa de que, de alguma forma, ela possa tirar toda a dor e mim.

De repente a porta do quarto se abre e por ela entra uma ofegante Neela.

"Luka" Ela maneja falar entre a falta de ar. "Você tem que... " Ela para de falar ao ver gillian ainda com a mão no meu braço. "AH, agora eu entendi tudo..." Neela balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro como se estivesse decepcionada por algum motivo.Eu não entendia nada, apenas olhava para Neela tentando decifrar sua feição.

"O que houve Neela?" Tinha que perguntar, afinal ela entrou aqui correndo, deve ser algo muito importante.

"Eu apenas achei que você deveria saber, mas acho que isso não fará diferença para você agora." Agora ela me encarava diretamente nos olhos. No seu tom de voz percebia-se decepção e até um pouco de raiva.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Toma" Ela esticou a mão me entregando um papel e falando antes de sair. "Eu vim aqui para que você a impedisse de ir, mas agora não sei se é a coisa certa a fazer." Com essa ela sai me deixando mais confuso ainda.

Olho pára o papel em minha mão e imediatamente reconheço a letra. Abby. Lágrimas descem pelo meu rosto ao ler as suas palavras. Uma tristeza me invade quase que tirando todo o ar de meus pulmões, enquanto meu sangue me queima por dentro, causando-me uma dor sem explicação, só há uma coisa que posso fazer, que preciso fazer, que meu coração me manda fazer. Me levanto para tentar impedi-la.

Pensando Em Você Babado Novo 

Composição: Henrique Cerqueira

Tava satisfeita em te ter como amigo  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado  
Se for só isso logo vai passar  
Mas quando toca o telefone será você?  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar  
Que tola mas eu não consigo evitar

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar  
Imaginar  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem preu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração.

Faço tudo pra chamar tua atenção  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos  
Engulo a seco um ciúme  
Quando outro apaixonada quer tirar de mim tua atenção  
Coração apaixonado é bobo  
Um sorriso teu e me derrete todo  
O seu charme, teu olhar  
Tua fala mansa me faz delirar  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista  
Coisas que ficaram para trás  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito  
Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance  
Que tola mais eu não consigo evitar

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do teu coração  
Se abrissem preu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração!


	7. Chapter 7

Gente eu vi que eu tinha cometido um erro, já q a Abby mal conhecia a Neela nessa época, então eu mudei e botei a Susan. Mil desculpas...

As partes em itálico são partes da letra da musica

Espero que gostem

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7 – Survive to only hope

_Someday_ _Nickelback_

_Algum Dia_

Como o inferno fez nós terminarmos desse jeito??  
Porque nós não fomos capazes  
De ver os sinais que perdemos  
E tentar superar  


Luka's POV

Mais uma manhã depois de uma noite mal dormida. Mais um dia pela frente. E assim vou vivendo, dia após dia, depois de perde-la pela segunda vez na minha vida.

Eh, ela se foi. Já se passaram dois meses que ela foi embora levando consigo meu coração. Alguns dias são mais difíceis que outros. Há momentos em que sinto o ar me faltar os pulmões, parece que não vou conseguir. Apenas uma coisa me dá toda a força para continuar, o que me faz levantar todas as manhãs, atravessar todas as noites escuras e isso é a esperança. Esperança de um dia tê-la de volta.

_Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos  
E desfizesse suas malas  
Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso  
Mas não pense que é tarde_

Nada está errado  
Só até que  
Você saiba que algum dia eu vou

As primeiras 2 semanas depois de sua partida foram as piores. Gillian ficou comigo até eu receber alta, ela está se sentindo mal por tudo que aconteceu, mas não é sua culpa. Logo que pude voltei a trabalhar, precisava me distrair, precisava tirar Abby de minha mente. Mas não houve um momento no qual eu não pensasse nela, que não sentisse sua falta. Tudo no hospital me lembrava ela, ficava mais e mais difícil a cada dia que passava. Um dia, para ser mais exato um mês e duas semanas atrás, uma carta chegou ao hospital.

1 mês e 2 semanas atrás.

Eu estava na sala dos médicos me preparando para sair quando Susan entra nesta.

"Luka" Ela me chama.Viro-me para ela e a vejo já perto de mim com o braço esticado e um papel na mão, como a um tempo atrás, só que desta vez transparecia ansiedade e saudade em seus olhos. "Hum...tem uns homens aqui que vieram a pedido de Abby buscar o restante das coisas dela no apartamento e as que ela deixou aqui hum... e pediram para eu lhe entregar esta carta." Estiquei minha mão e peguei a carta da mão de Susan tentando assimilar tudo que havia sido dito. Restante das coisas? Carta? "Eu vou deixar você terminar de ler a carta e depois eu venho pegar as coisas dela." Com isso Susan sai da sala me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Passei minutos de silêncio, minutos nos quais apenas se ouvia o batimento acelerado de meu coração, apenas olhando para o envelope fechado em minhas mãos. Me sento no sofá e começo a abrir a carta sem saber realmente o que se esperar desta, mas só de ter noticias dela já me deixava mais aliviado e feliz.

_Algum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está pensando quando  
(Você é a única que sabe disso)  
Algum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

"**Luka,**

**Me desculpe por não ter ido te visitar como havia prometido, mas, como já escrito no meu primeiro recado(espero que tenha recebido), eu não podia continuar mentindo para mim, nem para você sobre meus sentimentos. Quando falaram que você estava morto eu fiquei sem rumo...eu não sabia o que fazer...e a única coisa que vinha a minha mente era que eu nunca mais iria te ver, nunca poderia dizer que te amo. Mas quando Carter me ligou dizendo que você estava vivo e vindo para Chicago me fez perceber o quão perto eu cheguei de te perder e ver como a vida pode ser imprevisível e que eu tinha que vive-la o melhor possível no tempo que tenho e não deixar que meus medos me tirem a felicidade que posso vir a ter.**

**Eu sei que te fiz sofrer e peço desculpas por isso, eu não quis dizer nada do que eu te disse na noite em que terminamos, eu estava apenas tendo um dia ruim e ainda tinha aquela garçonete dando em cima de você, seu ciúmes pelo Carter e depois você disse tudo aquilo para mim e...me desculpe.**

**Hum, eu estou morando com minha prima e voltei para a escola de medicina, acho q algumas mudanças na minha vida vão fazer bem.**

**Agradeça a Susan por mim e diga que estou com saudades. Diga a Carter que ele estava certo e que eu lhe devo desculpas, ele irá entender. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e que você esteja feliz. **

**Você sempre me disse que nada acontece por acaso. Resolvi então acreditar nisso. Acreditar que não é hora de ficarmos juntos, mas que um dia nossos destinos vão se cruzar de novo e nós iremos nos encontrar novamente.**

**Sinto sua falta,**

**Abby"**

_Eu esperava que desde que nós estamos aqui  
Nós podíamos terminar dizendo  
Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer  
Então nós poderíamos terminar unidos  
Agora a história é contada assim  
Exatamente como uma novela  
Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado  
Em vez de um horror de Hollywood_

Enquanto lia meu olhos ficavam marejados e logo depois já haviam lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto sem parar. Abby eu não estou feliz, preciso de você. Depois de chorar por mais algum tempo me recomponho lendo as ultimas palavras de Abby "Você sempre me disse que nada acontece por acaso. Resolvi então acreditar nisso, acreditar que não é hora de ficarmos juntos, mas que um dia nossos destinos vão se cruzar de novo e nós iremos nos encontrar novamente." É Abby, nós ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo, mas não agora e não apenas por alguns instantes, quando isso acontecer vai ser para sempre. Esse coração que tanto chora pela sua ausência, também sorri pela chance, de um dia, ao seu encontro estar.

Presente

E são as palavras de Abby que me motivam dia após dia a levantar e seguir em frente com minha vida. Apenas na esperança de, em meus braços, tê-la novamente.

_Algum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está pensando quando  
(Você é a única que sabe disso)  
Algum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está pensando quando  
(Você é a única que sabe disso)_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Here without you

_Someday we´ll know (tradução)_ _Walk To Remember_

_Algum Dia Nós Saberemos _

_Noventa milhas Chicago a fora  
não consigo parar de dirigir  
não sei porquê  
Tantas perguntas  
preciso de uma resposta  
dois anos depois  
você ainda está na minha cabeça_

Abby's POV

Desde que saí de Chicago eu venho morando aqui em Milwaukee com minha prima Patrícia. Quando eu parti não sabia para onde ir, mas acabei lembrando de algumas cartas que eu vinha trocando com Paty quando eu ainda estava casada com Richard. Ela tinha me contado que estava morando aqui e tinha conseguido um ótimo emprego num hospital. Ficou tão orgulhosa que tinha conseguido a chefia. Liguei para ela na mesma noite, torcendo para que ela continuasse morando no mesmo lugar, e perguntei se poderia passar um tempo com ela. Quando ela me atendeu eu ainda chorava e ela, percebendo isso, perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Disse que contaria tudo quando chegasse a casa dela.

Um dos bons momentos de minha infância foi quando eu passei um tempo morando com ela e seus pais. Nós éramos como irmãs. Compartilhávamos todos os segredos, estávamos sempre protegendo umas as outras. É claro que brigávamos de vez em quando, mas sempre acabávamos nos perdoando no final. Sempre que minha mãe estava maníaca ou depressiva, ela e meus tios ajudavam a cuidar de Maggie e de Erik. Quando ela se mudou para a Inglaterra nós só nos falamos anos depois quando ela voltou para cá.

E agora depois de 1 ano ainda estamos morando juntas.

"Paty cheguei!!" Aviso ao abrir a porta de casa. Paty põem a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto ainda com uma toalha na cabeça e escovando os dentes. "Você ainda não esta pronta? Vai se atrasar." Falo tirando meu casaco e sentando no sofá. "Afinal, quem é esse "misterioso" homem?"

_Algum dia nós saberemos  
Se o amor pode mover uma montanha  
Algum dia nós saberemos  
Por que o céu é azul?  
Algum dia nós saberemos  
Por que não signifiquei nada para você?_

Paty volta para dentro do banheiro e termina de escovar os dentes antes de responder.

"Já te falei, é o novo investidor do hospital. Ele quer financiar a nova área para emergência. Quem sabe quando ficar pronta ele não te contrata para trabalhar lá?" Ela fala agora saindo do banheiro.

"Não seria uma má idéia, odeio o Dr. Paul. Ele é tão arrogante." Meu chefe. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas entre trabalhar com esse cara todos os dias eu preferiria fazer estagio em cirurgia com o Dr. Romano.

"O que achou?" Ela pergunta dando uma volta. Ela vestia um vestido preto com um pequeno decote, nada muito exagerado. "Você está linda! Tenho certeza que esse seu "misterioso" homem vai amar!" Sorrio para ela, que tem um sorriso no rosto desde que conheceu esse cara.

"Você acha mesmo? Se não eu poderia usar aquele conjuntinho..."

"Você está perfeita." Falo me levantando e indo até a cozinha para beber água. Paty tinha voltado para dentro do quarto e eu podia escutar o barulho de caixas sendo jogadas para trás, deve estar procurando um sapato. "Mas onde vocês se conheceram e qual o nome dele mesmo?" Ela vem falando dele há semanas. Como ele é lindo, como ele é cavalheiro, e isso e aquilo...mas nunca falou onde se conheceram, ela tava tão empolgada que deve ter esquecido.

"O nome dele é John, eu acho que é a quinta vez que eu te falo. Anyway, eu conheci ele quando eu fui naquela conferência em Chicago." Quando ela fala isso eu me engasgo com a água que estava bebendo e cuspo na pia. Não pode ser, é muita coincidência.

"Você sabe o sobren..."

TOC TOC TOC

"Ai Abby, você pode atender para mim? Vou terminar de me arrumar rapidinho." Paty sai correndo de dentro do quarto para falar, mas depois volta correndo, ela esta tão animada.

Se antes eu estava doida para ver quem era esse cara, agora estava meio relutante. Não pode ser ele, seria muito coincidência. Vou em direção a porta e a abro devagar.

"Abby?" OMG, não acredito.

"Carter?" Ele vem em minha direção sorrindo e me abraça.

"Nossa, como é bom te ver! Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui?" Dou espaço para ele entrar e agora posso vê-lo melhor. Ele vestia uma calça social preta com uma Blusa branca com a manga dobrada ate o cotovelo e trazia na mão um lindo buquê de rosas. Ele estava muito bonito, tenho que confessar.

"Eu moro aqui. Fique a vontade a Paty já esta quase pronta." Falo me sentando no sofá. "Mas que coincidência, de todas as mulheres do mundo e você esta saindo com a minha prima?!"

"Não sabia que era sua prima, você nunca me apresentou a ela." John faz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar a falar. "Nossa, como é bom te ver. Todos no Country sentem sua falta."

"Eu também sinto falta de lá." Falo com certa tristeza na voz. Eu realmente sinto falta de lá, de todos lá, de Luka...

_Alguém conheceu a verdadeira Atlanta?  
O que o vento diz quando ela chora?  
Eu estou passando pelo lugar que eu conheci você  
pela 97º vez  
esta noite _

"Você foi embora tão de repente, não deixou seu endereço."

"Eu tinha que fazer algumas mudanças na minha vida, então..." Fui interrompida por patrícia que apareceu na escada.

"Vocês já se conhecem?" Paty falava enquanto andava em nossa direção.

"Nossa, você está linda!" John fala olhando para Patrícia, que fica um pouco vermelha com o elogio. Ele esta com um brilho no olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Hum...eu e Abby trabalhávamos juntos em Chicago." Carter falava sem tirar os olhos de patrícia. Paty chega perto da gente e John pega sua mão e planta um beijo suave em cima desta. "Para a mais linda de todas as flores, estas rosas que perdem seu brilho a sua presença." John falava entregando as rosas para Patrícia que estava bem vermelha agora.

"Obrigada, vou colocá-las num jarro." Nossa, eu nunca vi o John assim tão apaixonado, nem a Paty.

_Agum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que Sansão amava Dalila?  
Um dia eu irei  
dançar na lua  
Algum dia você saberá  
que eu era a única para você_

"Vamos indo?" Carter pergunta quando Paty volta da cozinha.

"Vamos sim." Responde Paty vindo em minha direção me dar um abraço. Nos abraçamos e logo em seguida vem Carter e me abraça.

"Foi muito bom te ver de novo Abby."

"Foi muito bom te rever também John." John pega o braço de Patrícia e os dois vão em direção a porta. "Se comportem!" Falo sorrindo para eles. Eles acenam com a cabeça e saem de casa.

Ai como eles estão felizes! Espero que de tudo certo entre eles. Me levanto eu vou para o banheiro me arrumar para dormir.

Deitada na cama eu começo a lembrar de quando eu percebi que estava apaixonada pelo Luka. Ele tinha ido passar o natal com o pai na Croácia e ainda não tinha voltado.

Eram 3 da manha e eu não estava conseguindo dormir, Luka não saia de minha mente.

Trim Trim Trim

Quem poderia ser a essa hora?

"alo?"

"Abby, eu te acordei?" Quando reconheci a voz um sorriso se formou no meu rosto no mesmo instante.

"Luka! Não me acordou não, eu não consigo dormir."

"Eu sei que é tarde mas...não esta conseguindo dormir?" Não Luka, não sem você aqui. Mas sendo eu Abby Lockheart tinha que esconder meus sentimentos.

"Culpo o café."

"Você e seu café." Escuto Luka rindo um pouco do outro lado. "Eu só liguei para saber como você estava e te desejar um feliz natal um pouco atrasado. Sinto sua falta." Você não sabe quanto eu sinto a sua.

"Feliz natal para você também e para o pessoal ai na sua casa." Um pequeno silencio e depois eu falo. "Quando você volta?"

Toc toc toc

Quem será?

"Calma ai Luka, tem alguém batendo na porta." Vou ate aporta com toda cautela. E quando abro a porta...

"Eu soube que tem alguém aqui que não esta conseguindo dormir?" Luka falava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Luka, mas como, quando..??" Falo meio confusa ainda.

"Não podia passar mais um dia longe de você." Ele fala e me beija. Um beijo cheio de saudade e paixão. Quando nos separamos eu olho nos olhos dele e digo num impulso.

"Eu te amo, você sabia?!"

"Eu também te amo, minha viciada em cafeína."

E nesse momento eu soube que ele era o homem da minha vida. Um dia nós ainda vamos nos reencontrar, eu sei disso. Até lá vou apenas passar minhas noites a sonhar com você.

E assim consigo dormir com um certo croata, que conquistou meu coração, em meus sonhos.

_Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris  
assisti as estrelas batendo no mar  
se eu pudesse fazer a Deus apenas uma pergunta  
Por que você não está comigo esta noite?_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – When our eyes meet

_Way Back Into Love (Tradução)  
Music and Lyrics  
Composição: Hugh Grant & Drew Barrymore  
Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim  
Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama  
Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo  
Preso no passado, parece que eu apenas não posso ir em  
frente_

2 anos mais tarde.

Luka's POV

"Sweet chegamos." Falo acordando Beatriz. Ela resmunga um pouquinho, mas não abre os olhos. "Você quer que eu te pegue no colo?" Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente e estica seus braçinhos para que eu possa a pegar.  
Saímos do carro e agora tenho uma visão melhor da ilha, é tão bonito. Me faz lembrar de meu país com suas praias.  
Seguimos Rômulo, nosso guia, ate a casa onde os convidados ficariam hospedados. Casa não, uma mansão. Essa é a semana do casamento de Carter. Ele convidou todos a passar uma semana nesta ilha da fundação Carter. A cerimônia será realizada no sexto dia e até lá nós iremos curtir a estadia aqui.  
Eu nunca vi o John tão feliz assim, estou muito feliz por ele. Muita coisa mudou nesses anos, eu tive uma filha, Beatriz, que é a minha vida; estou prestes a sair do Country para trabalhar no hospital de John, porque desde que Kerry saiu de lá, aquilo está um caos; mudei-me para Milwaukee onde o fica o hospital.

_Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e  
sonhos  
Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles de novo um dia  
Eu tenho vivido acima do tempo  
Para clarear os pequenos espaços na minha mente_

Entrando no casarão vejo Susan conversando com Chuck e algumas outras pessoas desconhecidas na sala. A sala era grande, tinha uma mesa grande no meio com varias cadeiras, as paredes eram amarelas e nelas se encontravam vários quadros muito bonitos e também havia armários com livros e móveis espalhados pela sala sobre tapetes vermelhos.  
Susan olha para mim e vem em minha direção me dar um abraço.  
"Luka, ainda bem que você chegou!" Fala Susan enquanto me abraça. "O pessoal do hospital ainda não chegou e eu não conheço mais ninguém aqui. Nem o John está aqui ainda." Chuck vem em minha direção e aperta minha mão.  
"Luka, ela está tão bonita. Ela já esta com quantos anos?" Ele pergunta enquanto passa a mão na cabeça de Bia.  
"Fez 3 anos semana passada." Minha menininha, tão perfeita!

Mais ou menos 20 minutos depois mais pessoas do hospital haviam chegado. Chunny, Haleh e seu marido, Elizabeth e Ella, Pratt, Neela, Ray, Morris, Kerry, Sandy e Henry, Jerry , Carol, as gêmeas e Ross eram os convidados do Hospital, que trabalham lá ou já trabalharam. Estávamos todos reunidos na sala, com mais umas 15 pessoas desconhecidas a nós, esperando a chegada de Carter e sua querida noiva. Até que se escuta um barulho vindo da porta.

_Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor  
Oh oh oh_

"Boa noite gente e desculpem a demora." Falava Carter enquanto passava pela porta de braços dados com uma mulher que, provavelmente, é a noiva. Ela é muito bonita, pele morena, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos castanhos claros, quase cor de mel, e um sorriso no rosto ligeiramente familiar a mim. "Para quem ainda não conhece, essa é patrícia minha futura esposa."  
De um em um foram todos cumprimentar os futuros marido e mulher.  
"Meus parabéns John!" Falo enquanto lhe abraço.  
"Muito obrigado meu amigo!" Nos separamos e viramos para Patrícia. "Patrícia esse é Luka, de que nós te falamos sobre." Nós??  
"Muito prazer te conhecer finalmente!" Ela fala enquanto me abraça.  
"O prazer é todo meu. Estava doido para conhecer a pessoa que torna John tão feliz." Ela fica um pouco vermelha, mas não tenho tempo de falar mais nada, Susan vem cumprimentá-los e acaba me empurrando para o lado. Me afasto um pouco por causa de Beatriz, que acabaria sendo esmagada por todo esse pessoal que vinha em direção a eles lhes cumprimentar. Bia devia estar realmente cansada para não ter acordado com essa barulheira toda.  
Me viro para a porta e vejo uma pessoa entrando, bastante ofegante, uma pessoa que a muito tempo não via, e não pude deixar de sorrir.

_Eu tenho assistido, mas as estrelas se recusam a  
brilhar  
Eu tenho procurado, mas eu apenas não vejo os sinais  
Eu sei que estão logo ali fora  
Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar_

Abby's Pov  
'Meu deus, Patrícia vai me matar.' Desço do carro e saio correndo em direção a casa de John. Já estive aqui algumas vezes e aqui é simplesmente lindo, ainda mais em noites, como essa, que se podem ver todas as estrelas.  
Entro na casa e vejo um aglomerado de pessoas em volta dos noivos. Paro um pouco para conseguir pegar o fôlego e Patrícia me vê e vem em minha direção me cumprimentar.

_Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz  
Não apenas alguém para passar a noite  
Eu poderia usar alguma direção  
E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões_

"ATRASADA! Como sempre." Ela sorri enquanto me abraça. "Achei que fosse me dar bolo."  
"Você sabe que eu não perderia seu casamento por nada nesse mundo, né prima." Vou ate John lhe dar um abraço. "Estou muito feliz por vocês Carter."  
"Ainda bem que você veio porque se você não viesse eu não iria te perdoar." Fala sorrindo para mim também.  
"Abby!" John é empurrado para longe de mim e vejo um rosto familiar me dar um abraço. "Some não dá noticias, estava com tanta saudades." Susan falava com lágrimas nos olhos. Com lágrimas também nos meus olhos retribuo o abraço de Susan e sussurro em seu ouvido.  
"Também estava com muitas saudades Suz." Ela olha para mim e me da um sorriso e vem me puxando pelo braço para falar com o resto do pessoal do Country. Estava cumprimentando a todos quando escuto uma voz familiar me chamando, mas quando vou me virar para ver quem é sinto duas mãos tampando meus olhos e sinto um beijo no meu pescoço.

_Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor  
E se eu abrir meu coração de novo  
Eu acho que espero que você esteja comigo até o fim  
Oh oh oh_

"Demorou a chegar." Aquela voz perto do meu ouvido, falando lentamente e sensualmente no meu ouvido só podia ser Mathew. Me viro e fico de frente a ele que me planta um beijo suave em meus lábios e sorri para mim.  
"Eu sei que demorei, mas Dr. Paul me prendeu no hospital." Ele me beija mais uma vez nos lábios e lançando um ultimo sorriso e vai parabenizar Patrícia e John. Me viro e vejo Chunny e Susan quase babando. Mathew era mutio bonito, tinha cabelos pretos meio jogados no rosto, olhos azuis e um físico que deixava qualquer mulher de queixo caído. Ele estava com vestido com uma blusa de social preta mais com três botões aberto deixando todas mulheres com água na boca.  
"Hum...Abby." Essa voz me parece tão familiar. Agora me viro para finalmente conseguir ver quem me chamava e me deparo com dois olhos que estavam tão verdes que me fizeram perder o fôlego na hora.  
"Luka..."

_Há momentos que eu não sei se isso é real  
Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto  
Eu preciso de inspiração  
Não outra negociação_

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Somebody else

[I Someone That You're With (tradução) Nickelback 

Composição: Chad Kroeger

Aquela Pessoa Com Quem Você Está

Eu moro no 209, você está no 208  
Você se mudou pra cá na última noite de sexta-feira  
E eu não pude esperar  
Então eu tentei te chamar pelo corredor  
Pra te convidar pra sair um dia  
Mas uma fila se formou na sua porta, e eu tava muito atrasado[/I 

Luka's POV

Me viro para a porta e vejo uma pessoa entrando, bastante ofegante, uma pessoa que a muito tempo não via, e não pude deixar de sorrir. Abby estava linda como sempre. Usava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa branca com um decote na medida certa, me fazendo quase derrubar Beatriz que resmunga um pouco sem acordar. Logo que ela chega, a noiva de Carter vem em sua direção a cumprimentar.

"ATRASADA! Como sempre. Achei que fosse me dar bolo." Patrícia fala enquanto abraça Abby.

"Você sabe que eu não perderia seu casamento por nada nesse mundo, né prima." Prima?? Então por isso seu sorriso me era tão familiar. "Estou muito feliz por vocês Carter." Abby fala enquanto vai abraçar Carter. Segundos depois John é empurrado por Susan que vinha falar com Abby, e logo em seguida todos do Country já a estavam cumprimentando.

'Vamos lá Luka, você tem que falar com ela.' Eu repetia e repetia na minha cabeça ate que tomei coragem para falar com ela.

[IBem, eu prefiro começar devagar  
Toda essa coisa é como  
Algum tipo de corrida  
Ao invés de ganhar o que eu quero  
Eu estou sentado aqui em segundo lugar[/I

"Abby." Ela estava se virando para ver quem a chamava quando alguém tampa seus olhos e lhe dá um beijo no pescoço o que, de certa maneira, me decepciona mesmo eu não tendo motivos para me sentir assim, foi a tanto tempo atrás.

Ele fala alguma coisa no ouvido dela e eles se encontram num beijo, me deixando com ciúmes. Eu não posso evitar esse sentimento que eu ainda tenho por ela. Ele se afasta dela para cumprimentar os noivos e essa é minha chance. 'É agora ou nunca Luka.' Ajeito Bia direito nos meus braços e vou para mais perto dela.

"Hum...Abby." Falo ainda um pouco relutante.

"Luka..." Posso ver certo espanto em sua voz, ela também não esperava me encontrar aqui. Ficamos assim apenas nos encarando ate que eu tomo a iniciativa e vou a abraçar.

"Nossa, como é bom te ver." Falo enquanto a abraço. Como é bom senti-la em meus braços. 'Não Luka. Ela está comprometida e feliz, mas quem sabe vocês não podem ser amigos de novo?'

"Uau. É muito bom te ver também." Ela fala sorrindo para mim. "E quem é essa menininha aqui?" Ela pergunta passando a mão nas costas de Beatriz.

"Essa é Beatriz, minha princesa." Falo meio sem graça.

"Ela é tão bonita quanto o pai." Fico um pouco vermelho e a vejo ficando também. Nós somos interrompidos pelo 'Tom cruise' que a abraça, me deixando sem graça sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

[IPorque em algum lugar  
A única que eu quero estar  
Está com outro alguém  
Oh Deus, eu quero ser aquela pessoa  
Com quem você está  
Eu quero ser aquela pessoa  
Com quem você está  
E eu posso falar sobre isso o dia todo  
Até eu perder o fôlego  
Mas eu ainda quero ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está[/I

Abby's POV

"Hum...Abby." Essa voz me parece tão familiar. Agora me viro para finalmente conseguir ver quem me chamava e me deparo com dois olhos que estavam tão verdes que me fizeram perder o fôlego na hora.

"Luka..." Falo meio espantada, não esperava o encontrar aqui. Ficamos assim apenas nos encarando ate que ele toma a iniciativa e vem me abraçar.

"Nossa, como é bom te ver." Ele fala enquanto me abraça. Nossa como é bom sentir os braços dele em volta de mim. 'Nada disso Abigail, você está com o Mathew e pelo visto ele já tem alguém. Mas quem sabe não possamos ser amigos de novo?'

"Uau. É muito bom te ver também." Falo sorrindo para ele que me dá um dos seus sorrisos que me faz derreter por dentro. 'Nossa ele ainda tem todo esse efeito sobre mim?' "E quem é essa menininha aqui?" Pergunto enquanto passo a mão nas costas da menininha que estava no colo dele.

"Essa é Beatriz, minha princesa." Fala meio que sem jeito. Nossa, ele teve uma filha! Mas eu não deveria me surpreender, afinal ele sempre quis reconstruir sua família.

"Ela é tão bonita quanto o pai." Fico um pouco vermelha e o vejo ficando também. 'Não acredito que eu disse isso. Como, depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda me faz sentir dessa maneira, como se eu fosse uma adolescente envergonhada?'

[IBem, eu prefiro começar devagar  
Toda essa coisa é como  
Algum tipo de corrida  
Ao invés de ganhar o que eu quero  
Eu estou sentado aqui em segundo lugar[/I

Somos interrompidos por Mathew que vem falar comigo e me abraça por trás.

"Hum...Mathew esse é Luka, nós trabalhamos juntos no Country em Chicago." Mat estica a mão para cumprimentar Luka que retribui.

"Muito prazer em te conhecer." Ele fala para Luka apertando mais seus braços ao meu redor.

"Hum...você também."

[I Eu tenho que ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está  
Eu tô impaciente no telefone  
Porque eu odeio ficar sozinho  
E se você está lá fora com ele  
Em algum lugar e prestes a se beijar  
Deus, eu quero ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está[/I

"Muito bem pessoal..." Agora John falava para todos no salão. "Vão lhe mostrar seus quartos, suas bagagens já estão lá. Amanha haverá um passeio para que todos conheçam a ilha às 9h. Então descansem hoje que amanha começará a diversão."

"Prima, o pessoal que trabalhou em Chicago com vocês vai ficar aqui nessa casa." Patrícia falava vindo em minha direção depois de se despedir do pessoal que ficaria aqui. "Será que amanha você pode juntar todos às 9h e levá-los ao lago? Ai nós juntamos o pessoal todo lá."

"Tudo bem, sem problema algum." Sorrio para ela e me viro para Mat. "Você pode indo para o quarto eu só vou me certificar de que todo mundo fique bem instalado."

"Ta bom, mas não demore." Ele me dá um estalinho e parte em direção as escadas a caminho do nosso quarto.

"Abby, desculpa não ter te avisado que o tal de Luka ia vir. Eu acho que essa semana cheia de coisas para resolver eu acabei esquecendo." Patrícia fala no meu ouvido.

"Não tem problema não, afinal, nós somos amigos, certo?!" Ela sorri para mim e me beija na bochecha antes de ir abraçada com John para fora da casa. 'Eles estão tão felizes juntos. '

[I Porque em algum lugar  
A única que eu quero estar  
está com outro alguém  
Oh Deus, eu quero ser aquela pessoa  
Com quem você está  
Eu quero ser aquela pessoa  
com quem você está  
E eu posso falar sobre isso o dia todo  
até eu perder o fôlego  
Mas eu ainda quero ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está[/I

"Abby querida!" Susan vinha em minha direção. "Nós já estamos subindo, essa viagem ate aqui nos cansou." Ela me abraça. "É muito bom te rever e espero que amanhã possamos botar todos os assuntos em dia!!"

"Pode deixar Suz, nós vamos." Nos separamos e eu me despeço do pessoal, mas ainda falta alguém.

"E então 'guia Abby' onde nós aqui ficamos?" Luka pergunta. Não preciso me virar para saber que ele está sorrindo, eu o conheço muito bem, e não posso evitar e sorrir também.

Luka's POV

"Hum...Mathew esse é Luka, nós trabalhamos juntos no Country em Chicago."

"Muito prazer em te conhecer." Ele fala esticando a mão para mim, mas não sem antes apertar Abby mais em seus braços, o que faz meu sangue ferver. 'Calma Luka, você não pode se sentir assim, vocês são só amigos. Ele está com ela e eles estão felizes. '

"Hum...você também." Falo retribuindo o aperto de mão.

"Muito bem pessoal..." Agora John falava para todos no salão. "Vão lhe mostrar seus quartos, suas bagagens já estão lá. Amanha haverá um passeio para que todos conheçam a ilha às 9h. Então descansem hoje que amanha começará a diversão."

Abby se despede de Mathew e depois de Patrícia que sai dá casa de braços dados com John. Antes que eu pudesse me mover para me despedir dela e ir para meu quarto, Susan vem se despedir dela.

"Abby querida! Nós já estamos subindo, essa viagem ate aqui nos cansou."Fala abraçando Abby. "É muito bom te rever e espero que amanha possamos botar todos os assuntos em dia!!"

"Pode deixar Suz, nós vamos." O resto do pessoal vem se despedir de mim e depois de Abby.

"E então 'guia Abby' onde nós dois aqui ficamos?" Pergunto dando um dos meus sorrisos que são reservados só para ela. Ela se vira sorrindo e pega meu braço para me guiar até meu quarto.

[I Eu tenho que ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está  
Eu tô impaciente no telefone  
Porque eu odeio ficar sozinho  
E se você está lá fora com ele  
Em algum lugar e prestes a se beijar  
Deus, eu quero ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está  
Eu tenho que ser  
Aquela pessoa com quem você está![/I


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 – The proposal

_Here Without You (tradução)_ _Three Doors Down_

_Composição: Three Doors Down_

_[ICem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.  
Mas todas as milhas que separavam  
Eles desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto.  
_

4 dias se passaram desde a chegada de todos na ilha. Todos estavam se dando muito bem usufruindo de tudo que aquela maravilhosa ilha lhes oferecia. Com relação ao nosso querido casal, pode-se dizer que nunca se deram tão bem. Faziam passeios juntos quando estavam apenas os dois, se divertiam muito fazendo qualquer coisa que quisessem desde que a fizessem juntos. É claro que havia obstáculos em seus caminhos desviando-os de seus verdadeiros destinos, mas a chama que há muito tempo havia sido esquecida, hoje voltava a aquecer seus corações, mesmo que eles tentem negar sua existência.

Luka's POV

Eram quase oito da noite quando John me liga pedindo-me para dar uma passada na suíte dele e Patrícia. Fui ate o quarto de Susan e pedi para que tomasse conta de Bia, que já estava no sétimo sono, para mim. Depois de resolvido isso me encaminho até a outra casa, onde ficava o quarto dos noivos.

Chego e nem preciso bater duas vezes e a porta já é aberta.

Que bom que você chegou Luka!!" Paty falava enquanto abria passagem para mim. "Queríamos falar com vocês dois juntos."

Nós dois???? Minha pergunta é respondida quando a vejo levantando da poltrona. Abby estava vestida com uma blusa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e uma calça jeans simples, tinha os cabelos soltos caindo nos ombros e um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

"Então o que vocês dois queriam tanto falar conosco?" Abby pergunta vindo para o meu lado e fazendo biquinho. Esses lábios... Não Luka, você não pode pensar assim. Ela só te quer como amigo, afinal ela já encontrou o amor da vida dela!

"Bem..." John se levanta e abraça Patrícia por trás antes dessa continuar.

"Nós queríamos pergunta uma coisa a vocês, mas antes vamos explicar o porquê."

"Primeiramente, Luka," John voltava a falar. "quando primeiramente você chegou ao Country nós não nos demos muito bem, mas com o passar do tempo, acho que quando passamos a nos conhecer melhor, você tem sido uma das únicas pessoas que eu pude contar." John falava suavemente. "Me deu todo o apoio quando minha avó faleceu, me deu todo seu apoio na construção do novo hospital, mesmo muitos sendo contra, e, o mais importante, me deu apoio quando eu disse que iria me casar com Patrícia mesmo eu a conhecendo a pouco tempo. Eu queria te agradecer por isso e muito mais meu amigo." As palavras de John tinham me atingido em cheio, estava muito emocionado.

"Eu digo o mesmo de você, meu grande amigo." Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar sem que as lágrimas que estou segurando desçam pelo meu rosto.

"Abby.." Agora Patrícia falava. "Prima, todos esses anos que você esteve na minha vida foram os melhores da minha vida. Todas as aventuras que passamos juntas, todo o sofrimento no qual estivemos uma apoiando a outra...são tudo que uma prima/amiga pode querer da outra." Paty já estava com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto e pude ver que Abby não demoraria muito para chegar ao mesmo ponto. "Você é a irmã que eu sempre quis ter. Sem você minha vida não seria nem metade do que ela é hoje. Então, nós gostaríamos de saber se vocês aceitariam ficar ao nosso lado no altar."

"Oh prima..." Abby, com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, vai em direção a Patrícia e lhe da um abraço apertado. "É claro que eu aceito, não perderia essa oportunidade e honra por nada nesse mundo!"

"E você meu amigo aceita?" Carter pergunta me olhando nos olhos e esticando a mão para mim.

"Sempre! Será uma honra." Aperto sua mão e o puxo para um abraço.

Ficamos conversando mais um bom tempo com eles até que resolvemos voltar para nossos respectivos quartos. Antes de sairmos Patrícia nos dá um ultimo aviso.

"Não esqueçam dá aula de dança amanha! É muito importante que vocês estejam prontos para dançar depois das cerimônias! Vejo vocês amanha às 3h. Boa noite." E com isso seguimos nosso caminho de volta a outra casa.

Andávamos devagar conversando como temos feito todos esses dias aqui. Eu acho que nunca fomos tão próximos como somos agora. Andávamos sobre um céu não muito estrelado, mas com uma lua cheia bem próxima iluminando a tudo. No meio do caminho começa a chover e resolvemos parar embaixo do telhado de um quiosque e esperar a chuva passar um pouco.

"Espero que não comece a trovejar, Beatriz fica com medo." Vejo que Abby ainda estava se molhando um pouco e a puxo mais para perto de mim, fazendo com que todo meu corpo se aqueça com o simples toque da pele dela na minha. "A Bia se apegou mesmo a você. Todo dia ela pergunta se nós vamos nos encontrar com você, que horas. Ela gosta muito de você!"

"Ela é uma graça, Luka." Abby fala sorrindo para mim. "Eu também me apeguei muito a ela." Ela faz uma pausa antes de continuar. "E a mãe dela Luka? Você nunca falou sobre ela."

Abby's POV

"Espero que não comece a trovejar, Beatriz fica com medo." Ele vê que ainda estou me molhando e me puxa mais para perto dele. A pele dele na minha faz com que meu coração bater a mil e sinto choques percorrendo todo o meu corpo. "A Bia se apegou mesmo a você. Todo dia ela pergunta se nós vamos nos encontrar com você, que horas. Ela gosta muito de você!" Essa menina é muito fofa, me conquistou em segundos.

"Ela é uma graça, Luka.Eu também me apeguei muito a ela." Faço uma pausa antes de continuar. "E a mãe dela Luka? Você nunca falou sobre ela."

"Bem..." Vejo o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto por um segundo. "Ela morreu depois de dar a luz a Beatriz."

"Oh, sinto muito. Muito mesmo." O abraço e ele corresponde. Quando vamos nos separar ficamos com os rostos muito próximos. Podia sentir sua respiração junto a minha e nossos rostos se aproximam até nossos lábios se tocarem um beijo suave. Um beijo que há muito tempo sentia saudades, um beijo que trás de volta toda nossa historia, todo nosso amor. O beijo vai ficando mais quente. Luka me puxava mais para perto passando a mão pelas e minhas costas e eu o puxava mais para baixo com os braços envolta de seu pescoço. O que eu estou fazendo??? Como esse beijo pode ser tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo?? A situação estava esquentando na medida em que nos envolvíamos mais no beijo, ate que somos interrompidos pelo meu celular tocando.

Me separo dele e pego o celular do bolso e vejo escrito "Mat" na tela deste.

"Tenho que ir." Falo sem nem olhar para ele e continuo meu caminho correndo até casa.

"Abby..." Ainda o ouço falar antes de desaparecer de sua vista.

Apenas chuviscava quando eu voltei para casa, então não me molhei muito durante o caminho. Minha mente estava conflitada entre o certo e o errado. Ela dizia que isso foi um erro, que eu já tinha o Mathew, mas, por outro lado, meu coração dizia que foi a coisa certa a acontecer, que ele era o único para mim.

Abro a porta do quarto e vejo a mesa preparada par dois com rosas dentro de um vaso e velas acesas. Era um clima romântico que se encontrava o quarto. Vejo Mat vindo em minha direção com um sorriso meio nervoso no rosto. Ele me beija no rosto e me faz sentar na cadeira a mesa.

"O que é tudo isso?" Pergunto e ele se ajoelha ao meu lado antes de dizer:

"Você se casaria comigo, Abigail Lockhart?" Eu estava sem palavras e sem reação.

_Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite garota é só você e eu._


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – I won't say that I'm in love

_Won't say I'm in love (tradução)  
Hércules  
Amar não vale o sofrer não  
O verbo amar a razão rejeita  
Por que a mentira?  
Ele é terra, é céu, é o ar, que você respira  
Para nós está na cara, isso não se esconde  
Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está_

Abby's POV

Uma hora para a aula de dança. Como eu havia prometido a patrícia que iria, e isso é muito importante para ela, eu teria que ir de qualquer maneira. Eu sei que Luka vai querer falar sobre o aconteceu ontem, mas não estou preparada para isso.  
Aquele beijo me pegou desprevenida. Não posso negar que havia mexido comigo de uma maneira que eu não consigo explicar.  
Os lábios quentes de Luka encostados nos meus, fazendo todo meu corpo se arrepiar ao mais simples toque, seus braços envolta de meu corpo me colocando o mais humanamente perto possível de seu corpo quente, como eu sentia saudade disso...O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso pensar assim! Eu amei o Luka, mas isso foi há muito tempo, eu não estou apaixonada por ele não mais. Então por que o beijo pareceu tão certo? Por que?  
Eu tenho que esquecer isso!!Eu estou feliz da maneira que estou, Mathew é um ótimo homem eu o amo.

Amo??

Amor talvez seja uma palavra muito forte, mas eu gosto muito dele. Ele esteve lá sempre que eu precisei! Esteve lá quando voltei a beber, quando precisei de ajuda com Maggie... Ele sempre esteve lá! Eu não podia simplesmente terminar com ele, ainda mais depois de ontem à noite.

Olha para minha mão esquerda pensando o que eu fazer? O que??

_Ah, não dá, não sei! não direi isso não  
Mas não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão  
Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão  
Chegou enfim, isso sim, é atração_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12 – I still love you.

_Find Me (tradução)_ _Boyce Avenue_

_Tantas noites que tentando esconder isto  
Mas agora eu fico desperto protestando por mais  
Em pensar que este coração foi dividido  
Eu estou perdendo o sono porque eu não posso ignorar..._

Luka não tinha conseguido dormir a noite toda pensando naquele beijo. Aquele beijo havia feito as chamas escondidas voltarem a arder no seu peito, fez com que todos os antigos sentimentos voltassem. Ele estava pronto para batalha, não desistiria dela tão fácil. Sentiu que naquele beijo não estivesse apenas representados seus sentimentos, mas também os dela.

Quando primeiro viu os dois juntos, Abby e Mathew, achou que ela teria encontrado o amor da vida dela, mas esse beijo...esse beijo havia mudado tudo. É como se ele tivesse mostrado que ela ainda o amava assim como ele a amava. Luka se vida conflitado entre o que fazer. Sabia que ela não terminaria com Mathew por causa desse beijo, sabia que ela iria negar qualquer sentimento que aquele beijo pudesse lhe proporcionar. A conhecia bem demais...conhecia os seus medos, seus desejos...conhecia tudo sobre ela.

Ele iria lutar. Iria atrás dela, como ela disse que faria por ele. Cada palavra daquela carta, que lhe encheu de esperança, estava fixada na mente de Luka.

"**Você sempre me disse que nada acontece por acaso. Resolvi então acreditar nisso. Acreditar que não é hora de ficarmos juntos, mas que um dia nossos destinos vão se cruzar de novo e nós iremos nos encontrar novamente."**

Seus destinos se cruzaram de novo e ele faria de tudo para que ficassem juntos outra vez, desta vez para sempre.

_Ouvindo sua voz por todo lado  
O último lugar que nós vamos é para baixo  
Eu cegamente a seguirei sabendo que está conduzindo o caminho_

Luka's POV

Não havia dormido nada aquela noite, mas ao invés de me sentir cansado me sentia motivado. Aquele beijo não saia de sua mente, o sabor dele não saia de minha boca...

Hoje teremos um ensaio para a dança e eu conversarei com ela. Eu tinha muitas horas pensar exatamente no que dizer...tinha que medir minhas palavras muito bem para que nada desse errado.

Eram dez da manhã quando Beatriz acordou e veio me chamar no quarto.

"Papai, nós vamos ver a tia Abby e a tia Susan hoje?" Bia pergunta subindo no meu colo e encostando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Bem...vai ter uma aula de dança hoje a tarde, você pode ir assistir. Tia Abby e tia Susan devem ir também."

"Tia Susan falou que você e tia Abby namoravam... é verdade??" Ai Susan, Susan...

"É verdade sim, nós namoramos há muito tempo atrás. Antes mesmo de você nascer." Ela estava sentada no meu colo olhando nos meus olhos. Tem horas que ela se comporta como adulta, ela é muito inteligente.

"Você gostava muito dela?"

"Sim, muito mesmo. Mas papai fez umas besteiras e acabou não dando certo." Beatriz tinha 3 anos, mas parecia que ela entendia tudo, mais que entendia, compreendia. Eu poderia falar com ela sobre tudo. Minha princesinha...

"E você não gosta mais dela não?" Ela perguntou fazendo bico.

"Gosto sim, e muito!" Respondo acomodando-a melhor no meu colo. "Mas é complicado... a tia Abby tem um namorado do qual gosta muito."

"Tia Susan falou que ela ainda gosta de você." O som dessas palavras eram como musica para meus ouvidos. "Eu queria que ela fosse minha mãe. Ou então a sua namorada para passar mais tempo com a gente." Eu também querida, eu também.

"Que tal nós a chamarmos para dar uma volta mais tarde?? Você gostaria disso?"

"Podemos?" Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente e ela sorri me abraçando forte.

"Volim te tata."

"Eu também te amo princesa."

_Me ache, aqui em seus braços  
Agora eu estou desejando saber onde você sempre esteve  
Cegamente, eu vim a você   
Sabendo que você respiraria uma vida nova de dentro  
Você dorme, aqui em meus braços  
Onde o mundo se fecha por algum tempo  
Cegamente, você veio a mim  
Achando paz e convicção neste sorriso  
Ache um pouco de paz e convicção neste sorriso  
Não consigo estar farto de você_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – No ritmo do Xote**

_**Nosso Xote Bicho de Pé**_

_Moreno me convidou para dançar um xote  
Beijou o meu cabelo cheirou meu cangote  
Fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar  
Fiquei sem jeito e ele me acolheu junto ao peito  
E foi nos braços desse moreno  
Que eu forrozeei até o dia clarear_

**Luka's POV**

Chegou à hora. Estávamos todos reunidos na sala para a aula de dança esperando pelo tal Michael, o professor. Vejo Abby chegando junto com o seu querido namorado, de mãos dadas. Arggg. Não entendo, tenho certeza de que aquele beijo foi tão bom para ela quanto foi para mim, como ela pode continuar com ele depois disso?

A sala na qual nos encontrávamos era enorme, com um espelho cobrindo duas paredes inteiras. Todos estavam a espera do tal professor.

"Boa tarde a todos." O professor acabara de chegar. Ele era alto, moreno com cabelo preto e arrepiado e estava acompanhado de uma mulher de estatura media, era bem magra, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. "Meu nome é Michael Barry e essa é minha mulher Joyce nós seremos seus professores de dança." Ele faz uma pausa antes de continuar, se posicionando onde todos pudessem o ver.

"Essa aula é mais para o divertimento de todos. A pedido de Patrícia vou lhes ensinar um tipo de dança muito comum no continente sul-americano. Essa dança foi criada da mistura de vários outros tipos musicais: O forró, uma musica de origem brasileira com certa influencia do bolero europeu. Assim como o forró veremos mais outros dois tipos de musica: o samba e o bolero." Ele liga o radio e põem um CD para tocar. Era uma musica com um ritmo gostoso e lentinho. "Quero que vocês façam pares e sigam minhas instruções."

Eu dançava com uma das amigas de Paty, Maura ela era ate parecida com Abby, baixinha, cabelos castanhos...mas não era a mesma coisa. Não tinha o sorriso de Abby, nem o brilho no olhar...Abby era especial e única.

Eu não era muito fã de dança não, mas até que aquilo estava divertido e eu até que estava aprendendo alguma coisa. O professor fazia rodízios de pares e eu estava apenas esperando o momento de eu ter Abby como minha parceira. A musica acabou e eu consegui chegar a Abby antes de qualquer outro. A musica que tocava não chegava a ser lenta nem rápida, era uma musica muito gostosa de dançar, ou tentar pelo menos.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Sussurro no ouvido de Abby a puxando seu corpo mais para perto do meu.

"É, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Primeiro, nós temos que esquecer aquele beijo da noite passada." Ela falava evitando meus olhos.

"Abby. Como eu posso esquecer aquilo?? Eu esperei por aquele beijo durante muito tempo..." Faço uma pausa e a faço me encarar. "Como você pode querer esquecer aquilo?? Tenho certeza de que aquele beijo significou tanto para mim quanto para você." Nós estávamos praticamente parados na pista de dança. "Eu te amo. Sempre amei..."

"Luka não..." Ela me interrompe, mas não a deixo continuar.

"Então... olhe nos meus olhos e diz que você não queria aquele beijo. Me diz que você mudou de idéia sobre tudo que escreveu naquela carta."

"Mathew me pediu em casamento ontem." Oo

O que?? Não pode ser.

**Abby's POV**

"Então... olhe nos meus olhos e diz que você não queria aquele beijo. Me diz que você me mudou de idéia sobre tudo que escreveu naquela carta."

"Mathew me pediu em casamento ontem." Ele afasta o seu corpo um pouco do meu e fica me olhando perplexo por um tempo.

"E você aceitou?" Ele pergunta desviando o olhar.

"Bem... eu pedi um tempo para pensar." Luka volta a me olhar diretamente nos olhos, pude ver esperança em seu olhar, aquele olhar me fez derreter por dentro. "Nós não estamos juntos há tanto tempo e eu não queria me precipitar na minha decisão."

"E o que você decidiu?"

"Eu..." Começo a encarar o chão. "Eu não sei. Eu..." Eu não sabia o que eu iria fazer.

"Você o ama?" Fico espantada com a pergunta e continua encarando o chão sem saber o que responder. Luka põem sua mão no meu queixo e me faz o encarar novamente. "Se você o amar de verdade não mais tocarei no assunto 'nós', mas se não eu vou lutar por você até o fim." Ficamos apenas nos olhando até que a musica termina. Luka me dá um beijo na bochecha e se afasta para ir ate Bia que estava brincando com Henry e as outras crianças no canto da sala.

Eu o amo?? Não, não é amor. Mas será que eu estou pronta para me arriscar e ir atrás de algo que acabou há anos atrás??

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por Mat que vem e me dá um beijo na bochecha. Por que o beijo de Luka parece tão mais certo para mim do que o de Mathew??

_Oi oi oi oi oi oi  
Teu jeito de balancear  
O corpo inteiro  
Faz meu coração bater ligeiro  
Assim eu vou me apaixonar_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso**

Já era noite. Eu estava à beira da praia, a lua iluminava tudo e deixava um belo reflexo na água. Estava ventando bastante, como na maioria das noites aqui, durante a manhã fazia um baita de um sol e a noite dava uma esfriada. Adoro vir a essa hora aqui. Quando não há ninguém mais, se pode escutar o bater das ondas na areia e logo em seguida um silêncio confortante.

"Está frio aqui fora." Escuto uma voz atrás de mim, não preciso me virar para saber que é Luka falando. "Você pode acabar pegando um resfriado."

"Não está tão frio assim." Falo ainda olhando para frente, mas pelo canto do meu olho vejo Luka ao meu lado olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

Ficamos algum tempo apenas olhando a paisagem até que ele volta a falar.

"É lindo aqui. Me lembra muito meu país." Ele se senta na areia e continua a falar. "Sabe,eu ainda não tive oportunidade de levar Beatriz lá. Espero levá-la lá em breve." Mais um silêncio e resolvo me sentar também.

"Onde está Bia?" Pergunto agora virando para ele.

"Ela está com Susan. Susan prometeu que iria lhe ensinar os passos de dança que aprendemos hoje." Ele fala com um sorriso no rosto e um semblante de orgulho. "Ela diz que quer ser dançarina quando crescer. O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?"

"Bem, Mat estava resolvendo alguns problemas da empresa dele então... eu resolvi dar uma volta para pensar."

_A vejo se encolhendo mais para evitar o frio então resolvo chegar mais perto dela e botar meus braços ao seu redor. _

"_Está esfriando mais." Aperto-a mais em meus braços quando ela tenta se afastar. "Calma, sabe que eu não farei nada que você não quiser." Sinto ela relaxando mais em meus braços e encostando a cabeça no meu peito. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"_

"_Claro." Ela responde se ajeitando melhor nos meus braços._

"_O que você sentiu quando nós nos beijamos?" Tenho que saber se significou algo para ela também._

"_Luka..."_

"_Me diz que você não sentiu nada e eu te deixarei em paz. Me diz que você não sente mais nada por mim." Por mais que eu tenho medo dessa resposta eu tenho que saber. Sinto-a se prendendo mais a mim e alguma coisa molhando minha blusa. Vejo lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Faço-a me olhar e vejo aqueles olhos ternos me hipnotizando e tenho minha resposta._

_Pego seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijo. Um beijo suave, apenas encostando de leve meus lábios nos dela. Quando sinto seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço aprofundo o beijo e uma dança, tão conhecida, começa a ser travada pelas nossas línguas. Posso sentir que ela, tanto quanto eu, ela queria esse beijo, não, precisava dele. É como se aqueles lábios que vem sendo proibidos a mim, na verdade, fossem de minha propriedade, assim como os meus são só dela._

Ele me beijou e mais uma vez nossas línguas travam uma dança sensual na qual não há dúvidas, não há medo, na qual não há barreiras. Era como se um peso fosse tirado de meu peito, eu estava no lugar certo e agora eu tinha certeza disso.

Me separo de Luka e vejo aqueles olhos, me prendem, me encarando de tal forma que não mais posso negar, eu amo ele e é com ele que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

"Eu não vou quebrar nenhuma de minhas promessas. Eu te amo." Vejo um sorriso se formando em seus lábios que mais uma vez partem de encontro aos meus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – Can't live if living is without you**

_**Without You (tradução) Mariah Carey**_

_Sem você_

Eu não posso esquecer dessa noite  
Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo  
Mas eu acho que é exatamente o caminho  
Que a história toma  
Você sempre sorrindo mas em seus olhos  
Aparecem suas tristezas  
Sim aparecem

**Abby's POV**

Depois de partir o beijo, Luka me abraça apertado e eu ponho a cabeça no seu peito e escuto seu coração batendo. Batia num ritmo agradável, me transmitindo paz como não sentia a anos, fazendo me sentir amada como só ele sabe fazer.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso." Falo me ajeitando melhor em seus braços.

"Do que?"

"Sentir os seus braços em volta de mim assim. Escutar seu coração batendo. Senti muito sua falta." Olho para ele que me encara com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Chego meu rosto perto do dele apenas roçando meus lábios no dele e sussurro. "Eu te amo."

Ele me puxa para seu colo e me beija com vontade me tirando todo o fôlego. Sua mão possessiva em minha cintura me botando o mais perto de si que a humanidade permite, incorporando minha alma na sua, como se fossemos apenas um. Dois corpos e uma alma, um coração.

_Eu não posso esquecer amanhã  
Quando eu pensar de toda minha tristeza  
Quando eu tive você lá  
Mas então eu deixei-o ir  
E agora é justo apenas  
Que devo deixar você saber  
O que você deveria saber_

"Eu também te amo. Deus, você não sabe o quanto." Ele desvia o olhar por um instante antes de perguntar. "O que vamos fazer agora? E o...hum...o Mathew?" Nossa tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Me afasto um pouco dele pensando no que fazer. O que eu tenho para pensar?? Eu amo esse homem e apenas ele.

"Bem, eu sei o que não vou conseguir fazer...eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você, não novamente." Falo olhando para ele e vendo o sorriso que eu tanto amo, aparecer em seu rosto. "Eu vou terminar com ele. Eu quero você."

Ele acaricia meu rosto com sua mão e me encosta por um segundo seus lábios nos meus e sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Você é tudo que eu sempre quis na minha vida."

Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo até que começa a esfriar de verdade e eu resolvo voltar e resolver esse assunto de uma vez por todas.

_Eu não posso viver  
Eu não posso viver  
Se viver for sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Eu não posso viver mais_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 – Forever and ever**

"Luka põem sua perna mais para cá, Isso!"

"Abby, eu vou..."

"Não, Luka se segura eu to quase lá..."

"AHHHH..."

PLAFTTTTT

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah." Bia não conseguia parar de rir. Eu estava caído por cima de Abby, nós dois rindo muito. Estávamos jogando twister e quando Abby tentava botar a mão na cor amarela me desequilibrei e cai por cima dela. "Vocês são muito ruins nesse jogo. Hahahahahah" Bia sorria para nós que continuávamos no chão rindo de nós mesmos.

O celular de Abby começa a tocar e ela se levanta para atender.

"Oi. Tudo bem, eu estou indo para ai. Aviso sim. Okay." Abby desliga o telefone e vem em nossa direção. "Era Susan, está quase tudo pronto para a cerimônia só falta nos arrumarmos. Eu vou encontrar com a Susan e o resto das meninas, posso levar Bia comigo?" Olho para Bia que faz seu melhor bico de quem quer alguma coisa, como eu poderia resistir?!

"Deixa?"

"Hum...Claro q pode , princesa. Pega seu vestido e sapato no quarto."

"YAYYY!!" Vejo Beatriz ir pulando pegar as coisas. Abby levanta e começa a guardar o jogo na caixa e o põem no bancada da cozinha, vejo ai minha oportunidade de abraçá-la por trás, e assim o faço.

"Luka, a Bia pode ver." Abby fala se virando de frente para mim, mas sem sair dos meus braços. Continuo apenas olhando-a, aqueles olhos castanhos me deixando hipnotizado, o cheiro de seus cabelos me intoxicando fazendo me esquecer sobre tudo a minha volta, somos apenas nós dois e nossos sentimentos.

"Me beija." Abby pede e nem precisa pedir duas vezes, meus lábios estão colados nos seus e meus braços a aproximando de mim o máximo possível. Sinto suas mãos no meu cabelo, mandando choques pela minha espinha.

"PAAAII. EU NÃO ALCANÇO O SAPATO!!" Escuto Bia gritando de dentro do quarto. Rio com a boca ainda encostada na de Abby e a vejo sorrindo também. Dou um beijo em sua testa antes de ir até o quarto ajudar Bia.

Abby's POV

Ele se afasta de mim e vai ate o quarto ajudar Bia. Passo os dedos nos meus lábios ainda sentindo o gosto de Luka neles. Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo, que nós estamos juntos novamente, claro que mais ninguém sabe disso. Esperei tanto por esse momento. É como se tudo fosse um sonho, do qual eu quero nunca acordar.

"Vamos tia Abby?" Olho para baixo e vejo bia olhando para mim.

"vamos querida." Pego a mão dela e vou em direção a porta.

"Tchau, Tata." Olho para Luka e mordendo meu lábio inferior pisco para ele.

"Até daqui a pouco Dr. Kovac." Digo o atiçando. Ele pisca de volta para mim e sussurra um 'eu te amo', saio sorrindo como uma adolescente e seu namoro secreto.

"Tia Abby, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Bia pergunta enquanto seguimos pelo corredor.

"Claro, querida."

"Quando você e meu pai namoravam vocês se amavam?" Uau, por essa eu não esperava. Como uma garotinha tão pequena surge com umas perguntas dessa??

"Nos amávamos muito." Sorrio para ela, mas ela continua olhando para baixo.

"Então, porque ele não te escolheu para ser minha mãe?? Eu queria que você fosse minha mãe." Me abaixo ficando da altura dela e olhando em seus olhinhos, verdes como os do pai.

"Princesa, quando eu e seu pai namorávamos, nós não pensávamos em ter filhos nem nada do tipo." Ela olha para baixo mais uma vez com uma feição triste que parte meu coração. "Mas se eu fosse ter uma filha eu iria querer que ela fosse você."

"Serio tia Abby?" Ela me olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Claro querida. Você vai ser sempre minha princesa." Abraço ela apertado. Como eu me apeguei por ela tão fácil. Ela é tão fofa e já passou por tanta coisa. Nos separamos e ela sorri para mim antes de continuarmos nosso caminha ate o quarto de Paty.

"Ah meu Deus, acho que vou passar mal." Paty andava de um lado para o outro com a mão no estomago.

"Paty, fica calma eu tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar da noticia." Falo para ela que se senta do lado de Susan na cama.

"É Paty, conhecendo o John como eu conheço, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar empolgado." Quando Paty ia abrir a boca para falar, Elizabeth entra no quarto de mãos dadas com Beatriz.

"Está tudo pronto, só estão nos esperando."

"Abby, eu preciso falar com John antes da cerimônia."

"Okay Paty espera que eu vou chamá-lo."

Entro no salão e todos e todos se viram olhando para mim. Sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho e vou em direção a John e sussurro o recado em seu ouvido e ele parte em direção à porta.

"O que aconteceu Abby?" Luka pergunta vindo para meu lado.

"Você vai saber daqui a pouco, espera um segundo."

John's POV

Abby vem em minha direção e fala que Paty quer falar comigo antes da cerimônia. Ah meu Deus, será que ela desistiu?? Não, tenho certeza que ela me ama. Então o que será?

"John..." Vejo lágrimas em seus olhos.

"O que foi, amor? Tem alguma coisa errada?" Falo sentando-me em seu lado na cama. Ela olha para baixo e mais uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos. "Abby disse que queria falar comigo."

"O que eu vou falar agora talvez não seja o que você quer, então eu vou entender se você quiser cancelar o casamento." Ela limpa as lágrimas dos olhos e respira fundo antes de falar. "Estou grávida!" Fico sem reação apenas olhando para ela. Essa, definitivamente, não era o que eu estava esperando.

Paty's POV

Ele fica apenas me encarando e eu não consigo saber o que ele está sentindo agora.

"John, fala alguma coisa." Vejo um sorriso começando a se formar em seu rosto.

"Nós...nós vamos ter um filho?" Confirmo com a cabeça e só vejo o sorriso aumentar em seu rosto. Ele me pega em seus braços e me beija antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Nós vamos ter um bebê!"

"Então você está feliz com isso?"

"Muito feliz!" Sorrio para ele e o beijo passionalmente. Ficamos ali abraçados por um tempo até que ele resolve falar.

"E então será que podemos nos casar agora e fechar esse momento com chave de ouro?"

"Com certeza!"

Beatriz entra tacando pétalas de rosas vermelhas no chão por onde o noivo e sua noiva vão passando. A musica começa a tocar e todos se levando para ver o amado casal indo até o altar, onde selarão seu amor perante Deus, parentes e amigos, nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união de um casal, mas mais que isso, estamos aqui para celebrar a união de duas almas que continuaram unidas enquanto houver amor entre esses amigos e amantes que estão perante a mim." O padre ia seguindo a cerimônia. "Alguma pessoa aqui presente tem algum motivo para esse casal não ficar junto?" O único som audível na sala é da respiração de todos e o bater de corações acelerados com emoção. "Os votos. Patrícia?"

_**Tantas coisas nós vivenciamos, e se hoje estamos aqui é por causa de um sentimento que bate forte aqui dentro...O que eu sinto por você vai muito além das palavras, vai muito além dos limites. Quando eu te contei que estava grávida e vi que você estava tão feliz quanto eu, não pude deixar de pensar em como eu tenho sorte de te ter na minha vida, como marido e como pai do nosso filho.  
Eu te amo...hoje eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa certa pra me fazer feliz..Você decifra os meus pensamentos, você realiza os meus sonhos... Agora que estamos aqui, frente a frente, e não posso deixar de te agradecer...  
Obrigada por cada instante que você passa do meu lado, obrigada por estar do meu lado em todos os momentos, desde as dificuldades até as gargalhadas mais gostosas!  
John,é do seu lado que eu quero construir a minha história.  
Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo!**_

"John?"

_**"Hoje posso falar, sem nenhuma dúvida que sou um homem totalmente realizado,pois estou confirmando agora um compromisso para a vida toda,e este compromisso é com você, o que me faz o homem mais feliz de todos.Eu te escolhi não só para falar que você é minha mulher, mas principalmente para te amar perante todas as condições,te respeitar e cuidar de você. Nesse momento tenho a certeza que nossos corações se unem para formar um só.A cada dia me convenço mais de que você me ajudou,me ajuda e me ajudará a entender o significado da palavra "amor" e juntos tenho certeza que ensinaremos o significado dessa palavra a nosso filho, mais um presente que você me dá, a honra de ser o Pai de seu filho, nosso filho. Muito obrigado por tudo. Eu juro, não só te amar até quando eu der meu último suspiro,pois a vida é curta perante todo o amor que eu sinto por você.Eu juro te amar eternamente meu amor:Patrícia."**_

"Alianças por favor." Abby com olhos cheios de lágrimas, assim como os da noiva, lhe entrega a aliança. Luka afaga as costas de John, dando-lhe seu apoio e passa a aliança para ele.

Com os olhares fixos um no outro e um sorriso que não se desmancha eles trocam alianças.

"Perante Deus eu declaro vocês marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

E com isso eles selam esse pacto de amor.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 – I won't let you go

**A festa tinha começado. Depois da cerimônia foram todos para um enorme salão, onde haviam sido as aulas de dança, mas agora estava cheia de mesas onde todos estavam acomodados e tinha um pequeno espaço para as pessoas dançarem. Estava tocando John Mayer** _**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

_  
Isso não é um momentinho bobo  
Não é a tormenta antes da calmaria  
Isso é a profunda e ofegante respiração  
Deste o amor no qual estávamos trabalhando_

_Parece que não consigo segurá-la como quero  
Então posso senti-la em meus braços  
Ninguém virá lhe salvar  
Nós já demos muitos alarmes falsos_

Estavam todos numa mesa, Abby, Luka, Susan, Chuck e Chunny vendo Ella e Bia brincando perto da mesa e conversando. Elizabeth estava dançando animada com Pratt, Neela e Ray estavam lá também. Morris estava meio bêbado dando em cima de todas as mulheres da festa. Paty e John estavam na mesa dos pais de John.

"Me da honra dessa dança?" Luka sussurra no ouvido de Abby.

"Claro." Abby morde o lábio inferior e se levanta com Luka para um canto mais escondido na pista de dança. Bia vê os dois dançando juntos e vai correndo falar com Susan, que também os observava atenta.

"Tia Susan..." Susan olha para ela e a coloca sentada em seu colo.

"O que foi sweet?"

"O que significa quando duas pessoas se beijam?" Bia pergunta olhando para Susan.

"Bem...significa que elas gostam uma das outras sweet." Susan ajeita Bia melhor em seu colo e continua. "Quando sua mãe te beija antes de te colocar na cama é para mostrar quanto que ela gosta de você." Susan sorri para Bia, mas esta está pensativa em seu mundinho.

"Assim não Tia Sue. O que significa quando um homem e uma mulher se beijam...na boca?" Bia faz um bico de quem está pensativa, tentando desvendar um quebra-cabeça.

"Bem significa que eles se amam, geralmente namorados fazem isso...por que a pergunta?" Susan põem Beatriz de frente para si podendo assim a encarar melhor.

"Eu sempre vejo você e o Chuck fazendo. Isso quer dizer que vocês são namorados certo?" Susan balança a cabeça confirmando. "Então agora que meu pai beijou a tia Abby, quer dizer que eles são namorados?"

"Ah sweet... Ei espera um segundo?? O que você disse?? Abby e Luka??" Ela balança a cabeça confirmando. Susan agora olha intrigada para Luka e Abby, ou melhor para onde eles estavam antes, agora era apenas mais um espaço vazio na pista de dança. "Eu não sei querida, mas eu vou conversar com eles sobre isso, okay?" Bia responde que sim e vai para o chão para continuar brincando com Ella. Susan fica pensando em sua pequena descoberta. O que será que aconteceu entre Abby e Mathew??

Pouco depois de irem para pista de dança, Luka e Abby resolvem se afastar dos outros e sair dali um pouco. A lua iluminava seus passos pela areia fina da praia enquanto sorridentes como adolescentes apaixonados eles corriam se afastando da casa.

"Você acha que alguém nos viu?" Abby pergunta sentando na areia tentando controlar sua respiração.

"Eu acho que não...bem eu pedi para o Chuck dar uma olhada na Bia para mim, falei que não iria demorar..." Luka fala ainda em pé atrás de Abby. Abby se deita na areia olhando para o céu estrelado e pensando em como tudo em sua vida mudou. Ela saiu de Chicago, se tornou médica, sua mãe estava tomando os medicamentos, pela primeira vez tinha uma vida estável, muitos dos seus demônios tinha sido deixados para trás, muita coisa havia mudado... Pensava também em como algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas, como depois de tantos anos sem se ver, ela e Susan continuavam como melhores amigas, como ainda amava Luka, mesmo depois de todas as coisas que aconteceram entre eles.

Ela olha para Luka que ainda estava de pé, apenas a admirando.

"O que você está fazendo??" Ela pergunta vendo-o olhar para ela. Ele sorri e senta ao seu lado puxando-a mais para perto, deixando que ela fique apoiada em seu peito.

"Estava apenas admirando a vista." Ele beija sua bochecha e sussurra em seu ouvido. "Você é linda, eu te amo tanto." Abby levanta seu corpo um pouco e o encara diretamente nos olhos. A Lua iluminava seus olhos fazendo com que ela não soubesse sua cor, se eram azuis ou verdes, mas ela podia ver a paixão com que eles brilhavam.

Ela ia beijar Luka quando...

_Eu fui aquele com quem você sempre sonhou  
Você foi aquela que eu tentei desenhar  
Como ousa dizer que isto não é nada pra mim?  
Querida, você é a única luz que eu já vi  
Eu farei o máximo de toda a tristeza  
Você é uma chata porque pode  
Você tentará me bater apenas pra me machucar  
Então você me deixa me sentindo mal  
Porque não consegue entender_

"Eu não posso..." Abby olha para trás assustada e vê Mat, visivelmente embriagado, olhando para os dois com uma arma na mão. "Eu não posso deixar você ir." Ele dá mais um passo para frente e aponta a arma para Abby. Luka fica de pé em frente a ela, fazendo com que a arma ficasse em sua direção.

"Mathew, abaixa a arma para nós podermos conversar." Abby fala tentando ir em direção a ele, mas Luka segura seu braço a impedindo. Ela olha para Luka e dá mais um passo a frente, ficando ao lado de Luka. "Abaixa a arma e nós vamos lá para dentro conversar. Você bebeu demais e não está pensando com clareza."

"Nunca pensei com tanta clareza quanto agora. Você partiu meu coração." Ele olha para baixo rapidamente e depois volta a encarar o casal. "Eu te pedi em casamento, eu deixei meu coração em suas mãos...e você vem e me diz que não pode se casar comigo porque ama outro?? Isso não vai ficar assim... Ele não vai ficar com você."

"Mat, me desculpe, você está certo." Abby fala olhando para ele e tentando soltar seu braço de Luka.

"Abby, não..." Luka aperta mais sua mão no braço dela. "Eu não vou deixar você ir com esse lunático." Abby vê Mathew dando mais um passo para frente e apontando a arma na direção do peito de Luka. Abby entra na frente de Luka e olhando em seus olhos sussurra.

"Luka, me solta por favor. Se eu não for ele vai atirar em você."

"Não me importa você não vai ficar sozinha com ele." Mathew vai em direção ao casal e agarra o braço de Abby e bate com o cano da arma na cara de Luka, que cambaleia para trás. Ele se prepara para atirar em Luka, mas Abby com lágrimas nos olhos beija ele, impedindo-o de atirar.

"Por favor deixa ele, vamos apenas sair daqui." Ela fala depois de beijá-lo, mas ele volta a apontar a arma para luka e...

PAH! PAH!

_Estamos descendo  
E você também pode ver isso  
Estamos descendo  
E você sabe que estamos condenados  
Minha querida, estamos dançando lentamente num quarto em chamas  
Vá chorar sobre isso, por quê não iria?  
Minha querida, estamos dançando lentamente num quarto em chamas_


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 - Deeper than Love

"Se eu tivesse que escolher entre amar você e respirar, eu usaria meu ultimo suspiro para falar EU TE AMO"

Na noite anterior

"Nossa, achei que não fosse mais voltar para o quarto." Mathew fala sorridente indo em direção a Abby.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ela fala sentando-se numa cadeira que estava próxima. Mat vendo como ela estava séria puxa uma cadeira para perto e senta de frente para ela.

"O que foi, hon?? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Abby tenta falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz não sai. Era difícil dizer o que ela tinha para dizer. Mathew era muito importante para ela. Sabia que esse sentimento era diferente do qual sentia por Luka. O que ela sentia por Luka não tinha explicação. Ela sabia que era amor o que sentia por Luka, mas às vezes até essa palavra parecia pequena para expressar esse sentimento.

Abby respira fundo e olhando para Mathew finalmente consegue falar.

"Mathew, eu tenho algo para te contar." Abby fala mexendo as mãos nervosamente. "Quando eu me mudei para Milwaukee eu te falei que eu queria fazer algumas mudanças na minha vida, mas a verdade é que eu estava fugindo..." Ele olhava-a sem entender o que ela queria dizer. "Eu estava fugindo do sofrimento...eu amava muito alguém, mas esse alguém estava comprometido com outra e eu não pude suportar ficar perto dele e não ter ele em meus braços." Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas prontas para cair a qualquer instante. "Me desculpa Mat, mas eu não posso me casar com você..." Pego a pequena caixa de veludo e entrego a ele. Agora as lágrimas desciam pela minha face e eu olhava para o chão não conseguindo encará-lo.

"Mas..." Mathew tenta falar pegando a caixa em suas mãos. "Ele está aqui não está?"

"Me desculpa. Você não merece isso, você merece estar com alguém que te ame por completo. Você merece ser feliz." Me levanto e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha antes de continuar. "Você me ajudou muito Mathew, você foi, é e sempre será alguém muito importante na minha vida." Enxugo as lágrimas do meu rosto e saio do quarto.

Presente

"Fica comigo, não feche os olhos."

"Luka, ele ia atirar em você eu não podia deixar." Luka botava a mão sobre a ferida para estancar a hemorragia. Abby estica sua mão e a põe no rosto dele. "Quero que saiba que eu te amo." Abby sentia seus olhos pesando, sentia frio, o único calor que sentia era dos braços de Luka ao seu redor.

"Não feche os olhos por favor, eu te amo, fique acordada por mim."

"O que houve aqui??" John fala indo em direção a Luka com patrícia a seu lado. "Eu ouvi barulho de tiros...Abby?"

"John, Paty...eu estraguei a noite de vocês me desculpem..." Abby começa a tossir e sangue sai de sua boca sujando a blusa de Luka. Patrícia que via a cena se sente tonta e se apóia em Susan que os seguia. Nesse momento o jardim já está cheio de pessoas, que se assustaram com os tiros.

"Sr. Carter." O guarda que havia disparado o segundo tiro e acertado o braço de Mathew falava enquanto amarrava um pano no braço de Mat e o algemava. "Pedi para trazerem uma maca e prepararem os helicópteros para levarmo-los ao hospital."

"O que eu fiz, o que foi que eu fiz??" Mathew repetia e repetia.

John volta sua atenção para Abby e vê Elizabeth a atendendo. A maca chega e Abby é colocada nela com uma mascara de oxigênio no rosto. Minutos mais tardes Abby estava a caminho do hospital onde a sala de cirurgia estava a esperando.

Horas mais tarde

_Nossa, meu corpo inteiro dói. O que aconteceu??_

Abby abre os olhos com certa dificuldade por causa da luz.

_O que é isso na minha boca. Um tubo? Meu deus, eu estou no hospital, onde está Luka??. _

Abby olha para o lado e vê Luka com a cabeça na maca segurando sua mão. Ele sussurrava algo que ela não conseguia entender. Abby aperta a mão dele fazendo-o olhar para cima. Abby pode ver que Luka estava chorando, as marcas das lágrimas ainda estavam em seu rosto. Quando ele viu que Abby havia acordado Luka sorri e fala.

"Hey. Espera só um pouco que vou chamar a médica para retirar o tubo, ok?" Abby acena com a cabeça e com isso Luka vai atrás da Doutora.

"Abigail, eu sou o Dra. Joyce no três eu vou retirar o tubo, ok? 1..2..3..." O tubo é retirado e Abby fica ofegante por um tempo. "Você nos deu um susto, Abigail. Como está se sentindo? Sente alguma dor?"

"Já tive dias melhores." Abby fala ainda com certa dificuldade. "Meu peito está doendo um pouco."

"Vou pedir a enfermeira para administrar mais morfina. Bem agora vou deixar você e o seu marido a sós um pouco, volto mais tarde para ver como você está." E com isso ele sai do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Marido é??" Abby fala rindo um pouco. Luka se senta novamente na cadeira ao lado da cama e sorrindo fala.

"Era o único jeito de ela me deixar ficar." Luka fala sorrindo. Como era bom ver Abby acordada. A cirurgia tinha levado horas e depois dela, Abby ainda ficou dormindo mais umas 2 horas. "Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder." Luka fala beijando a mão de Abby.

"Você acha que ia se livrar de mim tão facilmente, nada disso?" Abby começa tossir e Luka põem um pouco de água para ela. "Obrigada." Ela fala e bebe um pouco. "Quando eu acordei você estava falando alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender, o que era??"

"Eu estava te pedindo perdão...você não deveria ter levado aquele tiro." Abby tenta falar mais Luka a impede continuando. "E também estava te prometendo nunca mais te deixar. Eu te amo muito. Desde aquele beijo na baia das ambulâncias...não...desde nosso aperto de mão na sala de trauma e senti alguma coisa, na época não sabia o que era, mas agora está mais claro do que nunca. Eu te amo Abby, sempre amei e amarei." Luka fala com uma mão no rosto de Abby acariciando sua bochecha. Abby sorri e beija Luka. Naquele momento nenhuma dor importava, nem se o ar de seus pulmões se extinguir por causa daquele beijo, Abby deixaria de concretizá-lo, porque não haviam palavras para descrever o que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Uma coisa era certa, mais profundo que a palavra amor pudesse significar, era o que aquele beijo representava e mais forte que esse beijo só as batidas sincronizadas de seus corações.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 – You don't need to talk

Alguns dias depois

"Abby, não tem nem 1 semana que você saiu do hospital. Se você não se lembra você levou um tiro, um tiro pelo amor deus, seja mais sensata!" Patrícia falava seguindo Abby pela sala. "Espero que o John seja mais sensato e te impeça."

"Eu estou bem, Paty." Abby fala pegando sua bolsa e indo em direção a porta.

"Você não tem dormido bem, não tem saído de casa, não tem nem falado com o Luka." Abby para com a mão na maçaneta. "Ele te liga todos os dias e você não o atende, Susan também, assim como todos os seus amigos." Paty fala tudo num pique e vai para perto de Abby e coloca a mão em seu braço. "Nós estamos preocupados com você, prima. Por favor, fale conosco."

"Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estou bem, Paty. Você não precisa se preocupar." Abby dá um sorriso forçado para Patrícia e sai porta a fora. Patrícia suspira e vai em direção ao sofá sem saber o que fazer.

O caminho para o hospital foi longo e cheio de devaneios. Abby não conseguia para de pensar na visita que ela recebeu no dia de sua alta hospitalar.

_Ela estava apenas esperando Luka ir buscá-la e levá-la para casa de Patrícia. De repente uma mulher alta de olhos azuis entra no quarto sacudindo um papel nas mãos e gritando:_

"_A culpa é toda sua. Meu filho está morto e é tudo culpa sua!"_

"_Mirian, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Abby pergunta vendo a mãe de Mathew._

"_Você...a culpa é toda sua. Ele só queria conversar com você e você apenas o ignorou."_

"_Seu filho atirou em mim, eu não podia falar com ele, pelo menos não agora. Foi ele que te mandou aqui? Veio me convencer a ir falar com ele?" Abby respondia o mais calma possível. _

"_Ele me mandou aqui? Ele está morto. MORTO! E é tudo culpa sua!"_

"_O que...ele está morto?" Abby começa a sentir seu peito apertando e vai andando para trás até encontrar a cadeira e se apoiar nesta. "Mas como?"_

"_Ele se matou. Ele se matou por sua causa!" O rosto de Mirian ficava cada vez mais vermelho enquanto falava. "Ele te amava, queria se casar com você, mesmo contra a minha vontade." Ela chega mais perto de Abby seus olhos em chamas encarando os de Abby. "Ele te ligou para se desculpar. Ele viu o que fez foi errado, mas ele tinha ficado bêbado e não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele se matou porque cause de você, do que você fez com ele. Se você tivesse pelos menos ouvido o que ele tinha a dizer ele estaria vivo."Mirian põem o papel que carregava nas mãos de Abby violentamente e sai sem nem mais uma palavra._

'_Soneto do Amor Total_

_Amo-te tanto, meu amor...não cante  
O humano coração com mais verdade...  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade.  
Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante  
E te amo além, presente na saudade.  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade  
Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.  
Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente  
De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude  
Com um desejo maciço e permanente  
E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do  
que pude.'_

Quando Abby chega perto do hospital vê Luka esperando uma ambulância, então resolve não ir para lá, não estava pronta para falar com ele ainda. Não havia outra escolha, era iria ao encontro do que ela queria tanto evitar.

_Depois de ler o pequeno bilhete de Mathew, Abby fica estática, sem saber o que pensar, o que fazer. O Mathew estava morto. Morto. E ela era a culpada. Ela estava desapontado com Mathew, até com raiva, mas sabia que no final eles iriam se entender, ele cumpriria sua pena e ela perdoaria ele._

_O primeiro ano em Milwaukee havia sido muito difícil para ela e a bebida, mais uma vez, tinha sido sua principal escapatória. Paty havia conseguido a convencer a voltar às reuniões, foi lá que conheceu Mathew. Ele tivera problemas com álcool, mas estava sóbrio há mais de 8 anos. Abby havia contado para ele que havia se mudado de Chicago, porque precisava mudar algumas coisas na sua vida e que, entre se tornar médica e trabalhar como enfermeira, acabou voltando a beber. Mesmo isso não sendo o motivo verdadeiro, e ele sabia que não era, Mathew a acompanhou durante toda a sua recuperação e depois eles apenas acabaram ficando juntos. Mathew era um empresário vindo de uma família muito rica, mas a sua verdadeira paixão era escrever. Ele havia escrito um romance ainda quando estava na faculdade, mas por causa de sua mãe e o ramo empresarial da família, não levou a diante a escrita._

_Depois da visita de Mirian, Abby só queria ir para casa. Ela havia matado Mathew, a culpa era toda dela. Ela nunca iria se perdoar._

_Abby se levanta e pega suas coisas e vai para casa sem esperar por Luka. Nas horas seguintes e dias seguintes Luka tentara falar com Abby, mas ela não atendia ao telefone. Quando ele ia ate lá, Abby mandava Paty dizer que ela estava indisposta, então ele ia embora sem entender o que havia acontecido. Na verdade ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido. Por ser muito rica, a mãe de Mat, conseguiu abafar a morte de dele, para que assim o nome de sua empresa ficasse intacto. _

"Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo, Amém." Abby acordou mais uma vez de seu transe de recordações e se viu parada atrás de uma árvore no cemitério. Hoje era o dia do enterro de Mathew. Muitas pessoas estavam reunidas para a cerimônia. Abby pode ver de longe a mãe de Mathew chorando e isso a fez perceber as próprias lágrimas que desciam pela sua face. Essa era a primeira vez que ela chorava pela morte de Mat. Vendo todas aquelas pessoas reunidas ali para se despedir de seu amigo só fez Abby se sentir pior. Ela não só causou a morte dele, mas também feriu todos aqueles que o amavam. Sentindo seu peito apertado Abby começa a correr, para onde ela estava indo nem ela sabia.

As coisas tinham acalmado no PS, então Luka estava descansando na SDM. Por mais que Luka tentasse descansar, sua mente não deixava. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Abby. Num instante tudo estava bem entre eles, no instante seguinte ela não falava com ele, ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não conseguia entender. Ela disse que o amava, levou um tiro por ele, então porque disso?

Seus pensamentos são cortados pelo toque de seu celular.

"Dr. Kovac."

"Luka, é a Patrícia."

"Oi Patrícia."

"Você já falou com Abby hoje?" Certa tensão na voz de Patrícia era detectável o que deixa Luka preocupado.

"Não, eu não falo com ela desde a alta hospitalar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ela não está ai? Ela disse que ia para o hospital... Luka, nós precisamos encontrá-la. Acho que acabei de descobrir o porquê desse comportamento dela." Paty ia falando e dirigindo ao mesmo tempo, ela estava indo ao hospital. "Hoje eu encontrei no quarto dela um bilhete... Mathew escreveu para ela antes de se matar. Um poema..."

"Espera um segundo...Mathew está morto? Quando isso aconteceu?" Luka falava sem entender.

"Isso eu não sei, mas pelo que está escrito na agenda dela o enterro foi hoje, já deve ter terminado. Nós precisamos encontrá-la, Luka. Ela anda agindo muito estranho, eu não sei o que ela pode fazer."

"Paty, eu estou saindo daqui agora para procurá-la." Luka desliga sem nem esperar uma resposta.

Luka pega seu carro e vai à procura dela sem saber exatamente por onde começar, só sabia que acabaria a encontrando. Ele estava andando a mais de meia hora quando resolveu ir até o Lago Michigan, aonde Abby sempre vai quando precisa ficar sozinha. Bingo. Lá estava ela de costas para ele olhando para o Lago. Sem que ela perceba sua presença Luka se senta ao seu lado.

"Sabe, eu adoro esse lugar. Calmo, e com uma linda visão do lago. Fica mais bonito ainda quando visto à noite."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Abby pergunta sem nem olhar para ele.

"Eu vim te procurar. Estou muito preocupado com você, Abby."

"Pois não deveria, não tem nada de errado, eu estou bem." Luka se ajoelha em frente à Abby e passa sua mão pelas marcas das recentes lágrimas que haviam descido pelo rosto de Abby.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu hoje. Eu sei por que você esta sentada aqui, chorando. Eu sei como você está se sentindo."

"Você não sabe nada. Você não sabe o que estou sentindo." Abby se levanta, mas não consegue se afastar de Luka que segura suas mãos.

"Eu sei sim. Mesmo acontecendo o que aconteceu ele era alguém especial para você. Eu sei que ele se foi, mas ele vai estar vivo enquanto você se lembrar dos bons momentos que passaram juntos e...."

"Você não entende... é tudo minha culpa. Eu o matei." Abby balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e falava, agora, entre soluços. "Ele tentou falar comigo, ele só queria falar comigo para que eu o perdoasse, mas não. Eu tinha que ignorá-lo, então ele se mata. Se mata por minha culpa." Luka tenta a abraçar, mas ela se solta e sai correndo para longe dele. "Apenas... deixe-me sozinha Luka." E com isso ela se foi para longe dele. Luka ainda ficou um tempo sentado ali, deliberando sobre o que fazer. 'Ela não tem culpa de nada, não é culpa dela. Tenho que fazê-la entender isso. ' Logo em seguida ele disca varias números em seu celular e espera a pessoa atender.

"Paty preciso que me faça um favor, peça para Susan ficar com a Bia essa noite e eu vou precisar do seu apartamento hoje."

"Luka você conseguiu falar com Abby."

"Consegui, mas ainda tenho que fazer mais uma coisa. Falo com você depois." Luka desliga o telefone e parte para o apartamento de Paty onde tinha certeza de que encontraria Abby.

20 minutos se passaram ate ele chegar ao apartamento.

Luka toca a campainha varias vezes ate Abby abrir a porta com espaço suficiente apenas para botar a cabeça do lado de fora e ver quem é.

"Posso entrar, por favor?"

"Luka..." Abby tenta recusar, mas acaba se rendendo e deixa-o entrar. "Luka eu..."

"Você não precisa falar nada." Luka põem Abby em seus braços e ela começa a chorar. "Pode chorar Abby, pode chorar, eu estou aqui. Estou aqui." Luka afagava o cabelo de Abby enquanto falava em seu ouvido. "Shuuu... tudo vai ficar bem."

"Como pode ficar tudo bem? Ele se foi Luka. E eu causei isso." Abby soluçava nos braços de Luka. "Quando eu vim para cá, eu acabei voltando a beber, Luka. Muito. E durante esse tempo todo ele estava aqui do meu lado."

"Eu sei que ele foi especial para você. Eu sei disso. Assim como eu sei que você era alguém muito especial para ele, ele não se mataria para te ferir, para que você se culpasse."

"Mas ele se matou. A mãe dele foi até o hospital quando eu recebi alta e me contou tudo. Disso que tudo era minha culpa, e ela está certa. Eu sempre estrago tudo." Abby fala se soltando dos braços de Luka e sentando-se no sofá olhando para o chão.

"Ela está errada Abby, tenho certeza disso." Luka puxa uma cadeira e põem em frente à Abby.

"Você não sabe como eu me sinto. Luka, você pode até estar certo, mas e se você estiver errado? E se Mirian estiver certa?? Eu matei ele. É minha culpa. Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim. Não há como você me ajudar, não há como ninguém me ajudar."

"Abby, você se lembra do que aconteceu no nosso primeiro encontro?" Abby sacode a cabeça afirmativamente. "Alguns dias depois você foi ate meu apartamento e você de alguma maneira me curou. Eu me sentia muito culpado, mas de alguma maneira você me ajudou." Luka vai para o lado de Abby e pega suas mãos. "Deixe-me ajudar você também."

_'Estou preocupada com Luka. Ele não fala comigo há dias, desde... Acho que é aqui quarto 1214. Vamos lá Abby, é só bater na porta._

_Toc toc toc_

_"Quem está ai?"_

_"Sou eu, Luka" Luka abre a porta. "Posso entrar, por favor?"_

_"Claro." Luka abre a porta para Abby entrar e depois se senta no sofá com ela a sua frente. "Abby..." _

"_Você não precisa falar nada..." Luka acaricia o rosto de Abby e beija sua boa, apenas roçando seus lábios contra os dela. Suas mãos tiram o casaco dela e logo voltam a acariciar seu rosto macio enquanto aprofunda o beijo. Abby põem sua mão na nuca de Luka, puxando-o mais para perto._

_Naquele momento nenhum sentimento importava, apenas o que era transmitido naquele beijo. Com aquele beijo Luka pode sentir que Abby se sentia da mesma maneira que ele. Quando ele sofria, ela sofria também, e vice e versa. _

_Ele se separa de Abby para olhar fundo em seus olhos. 'Sim, ela entende. ' E novamente eles retornam ao beijo, dessa vez, cheio de paixão. As roupas vão sendo retiradas aos poucos, peça por peça, assim como suas mãos exploram pedaço por pedaço do corpo do outro. Luka retira seus lábios do encontro dos de Abby para apenas sorrir para ela e beijar seu pescoço. Com a respiração cada vez mais rápida e os corpos cada vez mais próximos, eles não tem mais o porque adiar. A união de seus corpos acontece como a de suas almas, as quais sempre procurando sua outra metade se tornam uma única, repleta de amor. Com uma sincronia perfeita eles chegam ao ápice juntos. Um beijo, e o pacto está selado. Não há nada que possa quebrá-lo._

_"Você não sabe o quanto eu me sinto mal por aque..."_

_"Eu sei, Luka. E você não precisa passar por isso sozinho, não precisa carregar esse fardo sozinho." _

Abby olha nos olhos de Luka e vê a paz e o amor que por eles transparecia então se inclina botando suas mãos no rosto dele e seus lábios se encontram, num suave beijo, que há muito tempo havia sido esquecido.


	21. Chapter 21

Season finale – We always find each other

Quando Abby acordou naquela manhã, sentiu-se diferente, não era uma manhã comum. Acordar nos braços daquela pessoa que você mais ama e perceber que é lá que você pertence, que foi por aquilo que você procurou a sua vida inteira, foi o que Abby sentiu naquela manhã acordando ao lado de Luka. Ele estava tão bonito e tão sereno, que Abby não pode deixar de admirar enquanto passava sua mão levemente sobre as bochechas dele, lembrando de suas palavras na noite anterior.

_Abby estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Luka depois deles fazerem amor. Luka fazia cafuné em Abby quando senti suas lágrimas molharem seu peito._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza." _

"_Luka, ele está morto. O que eu devo fazer agora? Você diz que a culpa não é minha, mas eu não consigo tirar as palavras de Mirian de minha cabeça." Abby fala se lembrando do hospital e sentindo a dor daquele momento retornar._

"_Dói, eu sei O que você tem que fazer agora é esquecer o que ela te disse e ir em frente, só lembrar-se dos momentos bons que passaram juntos. Ele te amava. E se for um sentimento verdadeiro, o que ele mais queria era te fazer feliz, que você fosse feliz." Luka a aconchega melhor em seus braços. "E eu vou garantir isso. Então nada de se culpar por algo que você não fez. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, eu vou sempre estar aqui, vou dividir essa dor com você. Eu te amo." O quarto fica em silêncio por algum tempo. Os únicos sons audíveis são a respiração dos dois ate que Abby fala._

"_Me desculpa, Luka. Mas é que..."_

"_Tudo bem...você não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo." Abby levanta e encarando aquele Mar verde e continua._

"_Não, deixe me terminar. Eu sei que venho te evitando esses dias, mas..." Ela para de falar e senta na cama encarando a parede. "Mas eu te amo tanto, que tenho medo de estragar tudo, como eu fiz com o nosso relacionamento no passado e como eu fiz com o meu relacionamento com Mat. Eu não podia arriscar perder você como eu o perdi, eu não suportaria viver sem você." As lágrimas mais uma vez descem a face de Abby, porém, desta vez, Luka enxuga-as e pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos a fazendo o encarar._

"_Você nunca vai me perder. Você sabe o porquê?" Ele pergunta sorrindo para ela. "Não importa o que entrar no nosso caminho, nós sempre nos encontramos de novo."Eles se beijam e voltam a deitar na cama. Estarem juntos naquele momento era tudo que importava, nenhuma dor era mais forte que ao amor compartilhado entre os dois._

Abby dá uma ultima olhada em Luka deitado confortavelmente em sua cama e sai.

Caminhando lentamente entre os vários túmulos e árvores, o nervosismo aumentava ao passo que ia ficando mais próxima de Mathew. As flores em sua mão são depositadas em cima da pedra com o nome dele.

"Mat...eu não sei exatamente o que dizer." Abby pausa se ajoelhando na grama e continua a falar. "Eu queria me desculpar, te dizer que eu te amo e que eu te perdôo. E queria seu perdão também, algum sinal..." Como se respondendo ao pedido de Abby o vento começa a soprar derrubando uma única folha em sua frente.

_Mat e Abby caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo verde de um parque. O vento soprava lentamente e ocasionalmente derrubava folhas das árvores. Mathew aponta para uma árvore onde ele e Abby devem se sentar._

"_Eu adoro esse parque...esse vento me trás uma paz. Sempre que eu quero escrever eu venho aqui, me dá certa inspiração." Mathew fala fazendo carinho no braço de Abby que apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu trouxe algo para ler para você." Mat falava enquanto abria a mochila e procurava algo dentro. De lá ele tira um livro de capa vermelha._

"_O que ?"Abby pergunta se virando para ele com um olhar de curiosidade._

"_Vou ler um pedaço. Era uma tarde de sol com um céu azul, mas ainda fazia um tanto quanto frio no centro de Londres. Atrás de uma árvore Luke esperava nervosamente pela chegada de Andrea, sua querida noiva. Ele vestia um casaco bege comprido, chapéu e óculos escuros, não podia ser reconhecido. Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas ele tinha que fazer isso eles já haviam provado do que eram capazes, e Luke não poderia arriscar. Ele iria embora, pelo bem de Andrea. Sendo um grande advogado da promotoria ele já havia colocado muitos homens atrás das grades, muitos homens poderosos, como Ivan Olive, um dos principais homens do crime organizado e dono de uma grande fortuna, a qual lhe concedia muito poder. _

"_Luke, é você?"Luke a avista e sinaliza para que ela venha até ele. "Porque você está vestido assim? E porque se encontrar aqui?" Andrea falava baixo, sem saber o porque. Talvez por estar sentindo o nervosismo de seu parceiro, ou , talvez pelo aperto que vinha sentindo em seu peito já à certo tempo, como se algo fosse acontecer. Só não sabia que estava certa. Algo estava para acontecer, algo que poderia mudar sua vida para sempre._

"_Estou disfarçado, eles não podem me encontrar se não..." Luke abaixa a cabeça não conseguindo nem pensar na hipótese de acontecer algo com Andy, não conseguiria viver sem ela._

"_Quem não pode te encontrar e por quê?" Ela falava aflita botando as mãos sobre os ombros de seu tentando fazê-lo olhar para ela. _

"_Não tenho tempo para explicar, meu avião sai em duas horas e eu não posso perdê-lo, eu só tinha que vê-la mais uma vez." 'me ver mais uma vez....avião... do que ele está falando.'_

"_Mas...para onde você está indo? Você não pode me deixar aqui. Você não me ama mais...o que..." No mesmo instante Luke a beija, como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo. As lágrimas já não eram mais escondidas pelos óculos e se misturavam as dela._

"_Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso."_

"_Mas então, porque você está indo? E para onde?"_

"_Eu estou sendo perseguido... não dá para eu explicar agora. Eu prometo te ligar assim que chegar ao meu destino. Não sei (o que vai acontecer a partir de agora, tenho certeza que eles não desistirão de ir atrás de mim. Quero que você saiba que qualquer coisa que aconteça eu te amo, muito mesmo. E quero que você seja muito feliz. Se eles conseguirem me encontrar e eu... e eu morrer, quero que você siga em frente e encontre um novo amor. Alguém que te respeite e cuide de você. Você me promete?"_

"_Mas...Luke eu te amo, não quero que você vá..." Andy fala abraçando-o forte e deixando suas lágrimas molharem o casaco bege._

"_Está ouvindo o vento soprar, Andrea?."Luke pergunta abraçando-a forte. "Essa é minha voz dizendo que te ama, e todas as folhas que este vento derruba, é mais obstáculo que eu derrubei para ficar com você." Luke lhe beija uma ultima vez a testa e parti, para que sua amada possa ficar a salvo._

_Mathew para de ler e vê os olhos umedecidos de Abby, olhando para ele. Estica seu braço e pega uma folha._

"_Esse vento é minha voz, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto eu te amo."_

Abby pega a folha em suas mãos e a põem em cima da pedra onde o nome de Mat estava cravado. 'Eu te amo, Mathew. Obrigado por tudo. ' Abby se levanta e vê Michael, melhor amigo de Mathew.

"Tentei te encontrar no enterro, mas você não veio." Ele falava vindo em sua direção.

"Mike, eu..."

"Você não precisa me explicar nada, sou apenas um mensageiro nesse momento. Mathew foi morto por um homem que estava atrás do dinheiro da família dele, e dias antes desse dia fatídico ele pediu para que eu lhe entregasse esse livro se algo acontecesse a ele." Mike estica o braço entregando um livro de capa vermelha, o mesmo que ela estava a lembrar naquele exato momento. "Ele só quer que você seja feliz, Abby." E com isso ele se vai.

Abby passa a mão lentamente pela capa do livro sentindo sua textura. Como aquele livro era importante para ela, é melhor memória que ela podia guardar de Mathew, sua verdadeira paixão, a escrita. Abrindo a primeira folha Abby vê a pequena e inconfundível letra de Mat.

Eu fui um idiota, eu sei. Não irei me esconder atrás de meus problemas com bebida ...o que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Sei que não quer falar comigo e entendo o motivo, mas meu fim está para chegar, não acho que conseguirei ver você outra vez. Me desculpa, por favor, só lhe peço isso meu amor.

Naquela noite eu estava tão fora de mim que a única coisa que vinha a minha cabeça era tirar você dos braços dele, nem que para isso tivesse que matá-lo. Esse ciúme me consumiu de tal maneira que eu não consegui ver o realmente importava, e isso eras fazê-la feliz. Quando você entrou na frente dele, levou aquele tiro no lugar dele eu vi do que o amor de verdade é capaz e como eu estava sendo irracional e egoísta. 

Eu te amo, e me odeio todos os dias que me lembro da dor que lhe causei. Mais uma vez me desculpe. Espero que ele te trate bem, porque se ele a machucar eu saio daqui, ou de qualquer outro lugar que eu esteja e vou atrás dele.

Sempre te amei e para sempre esse sentimento se perpetuará no meu coração.

Seja feliz.

Te amo. Mat.

Luka acorda sentindo frio sem o calor do corpo de Abby ao seu lado. Vai ate o banheiro e não a encontra. Vai ate a cozinha e nada dela também. 'Onde será que ela está?' Pegando seu celular disca seu número rapidamente e escuta tristemente a mensagem da caixa postal. Sem saber o que fazer, Luka veste sua roupa e vai para hospital, uma hora antes de começar seu plantão.

Alguns minutos se passaram com Abby apenas ali parada lendo as palavras de mathew. Ela estava perdoada e agora ela sabia disso. Tirando seu celular do bolso, Abby vê as chamadas perdidas do celular de Luka.

"Droga, eu não posso estragar isso. Eu não vou." Como se com uma vida própria suas pernas começam a andar enquanto ela liga para sua casa, mesmo sabendo que não o encontraria lá. Ela andava, mas não sabia para onde, até que chega a bainha de ambulâncias onde o vê naquele mesmo banco. Involuntariamente Abby passa as mãos sobre seus lábios lembrando-se de como os lábios de Luka a fez sentir naquele primeiro beijo. Eram macios os lábios que ela beijava e a esperança encontrada nestes a conquistou naquela pequena fração de segundos que ficaram encostados. Finalmente Abby conseguiu sair daquele transe e parte em direção a ele.

Com a cabeça abaixada entre suas mãos Luka não a vê aproximando e se aproveitando disso, Abby leva suas mãos a bochecha dele e seus lábios ao encontro dos dele, apenas por uma fração de segundo. Atordoado Luka olha para frente e vê Abby ajoelhada em sua frente olhando para ele.

"Hey..."

"Hey... me desculpe por ter saído tão cedo, mas precisei resolver algo." Abby sorri pegando a mão dele e levando a boca para beijá-la.

"Por que não atendeu seu celular? Eu estava preocupado."

"Eu juro que não o escutei tocando." Se levanta e senta ao seu lado. "Eu fui até o cemitério, eu precisava de um tempo sozinha com ele para resolver isso. Eu o amava tanto Luka, ainda o amo. E agora eu sei, que o que ele mais queria é que eu fosse feliz. E é isso que eu vou fazer passando o resto da minha vida ao seu lado." Luka sorri e a beija com paixão, não sabendo de que outra forma demonstrar seu amor por ela. O beijo se cessa e com a testa colada na dela ele diz as palavras que estão em seu coração a muito tempo.

"Você se casaria comigo?"

"Sim." Mais uma vez seus lábios se tocam e sem afastá-los Luka a pega nos braços e roda com ela no ar. Ao tocar novamente no chão eles se encaram e o brilhos em seus olhos deixava mais do visível, quase palpável, a felicidade desses dois.

"É você estava certo, sempre esteve certo."

"Certo? O que você quer dizer?"

" Não importa o que aconteça. We always find each other."

_Fim!_


End file.
